Quand le passé ressurgit
by fanncis
Summary: Que dire comme résumé? peut juste qu'on va rencontré le père de Tony, et que des liens un peu plus fort vos se lier entre certains membres de l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

Ma deuxième fic., Je sais que le chapitre 1 n'est pas très palpitant, c'est juste un début on rentrera plus au coeur de l'histoire, vers le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1.**

_**Dimanche, 20 heures : maison de Gibbs **_

**-Merci, Madame Banks, à demain 13h.**

Tony raccrocha le téléphone.

**-ça y est j'ai un appartement **dit-il à Gibbs.

**-C'est bien ça, ça a été rapide où se trouve cette trouvaille.**

**-Dans mon ancien immeuble, Madame Banks, une vielle dame vient de rentrer en maison de retraite, et elle est heureuse de pouvoir me louer son appartement et ça lui permet de payer la maison de retraite. Je signe le bail demain pendant l'heure du déjeuner, d'ailleurs si je peux m'absenter un peu plus d'une heure ça serait super, je compte l'emmener déjeuner...**

**-Sans problème si tu reste joignable.**

**-Merci, patron ! Merci pour tout, l'hébergement et...**

**-C'est bon DiNozzo. Et si on passait à table ?**

_**Lundi, 7h30, NCIS.**_

Gibbs et Tony étaient à leur bureau, quand le téléphone de Tony sonna.

**-DiNozzo.**

**-...**

**-Merci, je descend tout de suite.**

**-Gibbs, je m'absente cinq minutes, on vient de m'apporter ma voiture.**

**-Ok! Vas-y!**

Tony remonta cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un autre homme.

**-Gibbs, je te présente Peter, un ami. Peter mon patron, Jethro Gibbs.**

**-Monsieur. D**irent les deux hommes en même temps, tout en se serrant la main.

**-Alors, c'est ici que tu travaille maintenant ! ça a l'air chouette !**

**-ça l'est!**

Ils s'assirent au bureau de Tony.

_**7h57**_

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, Ziva et McGee en sortirent en grande discution.

**-Tiens ! C'est qui avec Tony ? **

**-Je ne sais pas McGee, mais en tout cas il est très charmant!**

Ziva s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Tony.

**-Bonjour, Tony.**

**-Bonjour, Ziva.**

**-Tu ne me présente pas ton ami ?**

-**Si, Ziva voici Peter, Peter Ziva et McGee.**

-**Enchanté, Mademoiselle !** Dit Peter tout en déposant un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme.

-**Moi de même.**

**-Bon, je vais y aller, on se retrouve ce soir après ton boulot ?**

**-Ok, pas de problème, à ce soir.**

Peter salua tout le monde et s'en alla.

**-Tony ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des amis si charmants ! Tu devrais lui demander des cours de** **galanterie.** Dit Ziva.

**-Très drôle, Ziva .**

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, ils n'eurent aucun appel.

_**14h15** **NCIS.**_

**-T'es en retard, Tony .**

**-Merci, Ziva je ne l'avais pas remarqué**. Répondit Tony ironiquement.

**-Prenez vos affaires on y va, nous avons un marin mort à Norfolk, Ziva, McGee vous prenez la camionnette, Tony avec moi.**

**-Tout de suite patron**. Dit McGee.

_**Norfolk entrepôt D25.**_

Gibbs et l'équipe s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'officier qui surveillait la possible scène de crime.

**-Agent Gibbs, et voici les agents DiNozzo et McGee et l'officier David.**

**-Bonjour, je suis le caporal Swart. Le corps est juste là, c'est le matelot Colbert.**

L'homme conduit les agents du NCIS, devant le corps.

Colbert s'était empalé .

**-Merci, caporal Swart, c'est vous qui avez découvert le corps ? **

**-Oui, Monsieur.**

**-Tony, photo, Ziva croquis, McGee les preuves.**

**-Bien patron.** Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux.

**-Je vous avais dit Monsieur Palmer, il fallait prendre le boulevard Morisson, nous n' aurions pas eu les bouchons.**

**-Bonjour, Ducky.**

**-Bonjour, Jethro, alors qu'avons nous ?**

**-Un marin empalé !**

_**16h30 salle d'autopsie.**_

Ducky venait de finir l'autopsie.

**-Ah! Jethro tu es là !**

**-Alors Ducky, de quoi est mort notre marin.**

**-Notre marin, a été empoisonné, empoisonnement qui a conduit à un arrêt cardiaque, et je pense que c'est en perdant connaissance qu'il est tombé et qu'il s'est empalé. Abby est en train de faire les analyses toxicologiques.**

**-Merci Ducky!**

**-Oh, mais de rien Jethro, tiens ça me rappelle une histoire à cette époque j'étais encore étudiant...**

**-Désolé Ducky, mais je dois y aller.**

**-Oh! Très bien ça sera pour une prochaine fois.**

Tandis que Gibbs s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Ducky se tourna vers palmer :

**-Monsieur Palmer vous ai-je déjà raconté l'histoire de cet homme qui...**

Gibbs rentra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage du labo.

Quand Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire il y avait comme très souvent une musique assourdissante, Abby était assise face à son ordinateur. Il s'avança vers elle, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

**-Ah ! Tu es là, ça tombe bien, j'ai les résultats toxicologiques du matelot Colbert.**

**Il a été empoisonné par une Batrachotoxine. La Batrachotoxine est un ****alcaloïde****thyroïdien**** produit par certaines ****grenouilles**** d'Amérique du Sud, ainsi que par certains insectes de la famille des ****Melyridae**** et par certains oiseaux, ce qui a provoqué la crise cardiaque. C'est un poison très rapide, il est mort dans les deux minutes après avoir été en contact avec la toxine.**

**-Bon travail, Abby, mais comment a-t-il pu être en contact avec ce poison, Ducky n'a mentionné aucune trace de piqûre.**

**-Ses gants !**

**-Ses gants ?**

**-Ses gants étaient imbibés de ce poison, je n'ai évidement aucune empreinte, ni cheveux ou poils ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour identifier le criminel.**

-**Merci, Abby.**

**-Mais de rien grand chef.**

Gibbs lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.

_**Pendant ce temps**_

McGee et Ziva étaient en train de discuter, pendant que Tony s'était éloigné des bureaux, pour répondre au téléphone.

-**Tu crois qu'il est marié ? Non il n'avait pas d'alliance !**

**-Pardon? De qui tu parle ?** Demanda McGee

-**Peter ! McGee, Peter l'ami de Tony !**

-**Oh ! Je n'en sais rien moi tu n'as qu'à le demander à Tony quand il aura fini.**

-**Demander quoi à Tony?**

McGee sursaute au son de la voix de son patron.

**-Oh ! heu... rien de bien important patron.** Parvint à balbutier McGee.

Gibbs ne voyant pas Tony à son bureau, le chercha du regard, il le vit adossé au mur près de l'ascenseur, en train de parler au téléphone.

**-Tony, viens ici et raccroche si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort.**

**-Tout de suite, patron.** Il raccrocha et s'avança vers les autres.

**-Alors qu'avez vous?**

Tony prit la parole

**-Matelot Colbert Franck, né le 12 avril 1983, est né et a grandi à Boston, fils unique son père était pompier et sa mère aide-soignante. Enfance sans histoire, jusqu'à la mort de son père, mort en service, il avait 14 ans, là il a eu des ennuies avec la justice il a commis quelques vols il a eu des heures de travail général, puis plus rien il s'est apparemment calmé et à 17 ans il décide de suivre les traces de son défunt père et rentre chez les pompiers d'où il démissionne en 2005, et là il s'engage dans la marine où il passe matelot, et il y a deux ans il a fait une demande pour être magasinier, il a commencé son stage pour le devenir il y a un mois. Il...**

Ziva lui coupa la parole et Tony la fusilla du regard.

**-Il était aimé de ses collègues, aucune plainte posée contre lui, ses supérieurs étaient satisfaits de lui. Pas de petite amie connue.**

**-Bien et quoi d'autre ? **

-**Ziva a tord, une plainte a été posée contre lui en 2004 puis retirée très rapidement**. Dit Tony

**-Et on peut savoir laquelle Tony ? **demanda Ziva irritée que Tony contredise ses recherches.

**-Pour viole. La victime Carla **._ la photo de la jeune femme apparut à l'écran_. **Âgée de 16 ans stagiaire chez les pompiers dans la caserne ou travaillait Colbert. **

**-Pourquoi a-t-elle retiré sa plainte. **demanda McGee.

**-Certainement la peur, le bleu ! Pour quoi d'autre une femme irait retirer sa plainte, mais le rapport officiel dit qu'il y a eu confusion.**

**-Bien, on va aller chez lui, voir si on ne trouve rien qui justifierait qu'on ait voulu l'assassiner**.

Dit Gibbs.


	2. coup de téléphone

_**Chapitre 2: coup de téléphone :**_

_**dans la voiture.**_

**- Demandes-lui.**

**- Non il va me cha charie ... **

**- Charrier ?**

**- Oui c'est ça charrier.**

Tony se retourna

**- Qui va te charrier Ziva ?**

**- pers ... **

- **Ziva n'ose pas te demander si ton ami Peter est célibataire**. Dit McGee.

- **McGee **! Ziva était outrée que Tim ait pu le dire à Tony.

**- Aux dernières nouvelles il était célibataire**.

- **On est arrivé**. Dit Gibbs.

Ils sortirent tout les quatres de la voiture, et prirent leurs affaires.

_**Appartement de Colbert.**_

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, une chambre, une petite salle de bain, un salon et une kitchenette le tout devant faire dans les quarante mètres carrés tout au plus.

**- McGee tu te charge de l'ordinateur, Tony de la salle de bain, Ziva du salon, je me charge de la chambre.**

**- Bien, patron**. Dirent les trois agents en même temps.

Tony commença à fouiller la salle de bain quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha tout en continuant sa fouille

- **DiNozzo !**

- ...

**- écoute, ce n'est pas le moment je suis au travail.**

- ...

**- Tu parle d'une famille, ça...**

- ...

**- mais bien sur, bon je t'ai déjà dit non et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, alors ...**

- ...

**- Parfaitement, il ...**

- ...

**- Bon comme toujours il n'y a pas moyen de discuter avec vous alors au revoir, et merci de ne plus m'appeler. **Tony n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase de son interlocuteur et raccrocha son téléphone, il vit Gibbs se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Un problème DiNozzo ?**

**- Non, ça fait longtemps que tu es là patron ?**

Gibbs dévisagea Tony quelques secondes, et ne répondit pas à la question.

**- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** lui demanda Gibbs à la place.

**- Oui ! Dans la poubelle des préservatifs usagés, dans l'armoire à pharmacie une boite de cachets, GHB à mon avis, pour en avoir pas mal vu quand je bossais à Baltimore**.

**- Et vous ?**

**- McGee doit décrypter le disque dur, il va ramener l'ordinateur et le faire avec Abby, sinon dans l'évier il y avait deux verres dont un portant du rouge à lèvre. Dans la chambre deux camescopes, mais aucune cassette, rien de bien concluant, nous verrons bien ce que donnent les données que McGee et Abby arriveront à sortir de l'ordinateur de Colbert.**

_**19h**._

Tony arriva à son bureau avec Ziva. Peter attendait Tony.

**- Désolé Peter, pour le retard, une affaire en cour je pense que ce soir on risque de finir tard.**

**- Non, mais ce n'est rien on remet ça à demain si tu préfère.**

**- Oui, on fait comme ça, mais ça m'embête vraiment depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.**

**- Ziva, Tony, vous pouvez y aller.**

**- Mais on...**

**- Ziva, si je dis que c'est bon, c'est que c'est bon, Abby et McGee n'ont pas besoin de nous et tant qu'ils n'ont pas décrypté les données on ne peut rien faire.**

**- Merci patron.** Dit Tony, et il s'adressa à Peter

**- Où tu veux aller ?**

**- J e ne sais pas trop, ou tu veux.**

**- Vous voulez venir avec nous ?** Demanda Peter à Ziva

**- Ah, oui je veux bien.**

Ils mirent chacun leur veste.

**- Tu veux venir patron**. demanda Tony

**- Où ça ?**

**- Oh, on va boire un verre et ensuite on ira manger quelque chose.**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

Ils partirent tout les quatres.

_**Bar La Rivièra.**_

C'était un bar assez convivial, à l'ambiance latino-américaine, et la musique qui va avec.

Ils s'assirent à une table isolée.

**- Je vais aller chercher les boissons; vous voulez quoi ? **Demanda Tony.

Il nota mentalement ce qu'ils voulaient et se leva.

- **Attends, je viens avec toi**. proposa Gibbs.

Peter et Ziva restent donc seuls à la table.

**- Comment Tony et vous vous êtes connus.**

**- On peut se tutoyer ce serait plus simple, non ? **

Ziva confirma d'un signe de tête

**- Parfait alors, Tony et moi on s'est connus à la fac, on suivait les mêmes cours jusqu'à son accident, on partageait également la même chambre, on était comme les cinq doigts de la main.**

_**Pendant ce temps au bar.**_

Tony passa la commande, pendant ce temps Gibbs entama la conversation,

**- Ce coup de téléphone, tout à l'heure c'était quoi ? ça avait l'air de te contrarier.**

**- Rien de bien important.**

**- Tu es sur ? **

**- C'était seulement le demi-frère de mon père, il m'a annoncé que mon père a une cirrhose du foie et il a besoin d'une greffe, et vu que je suis le seul de la famille à avoir le même groupe sanguin que mon père, la famille veut que je fasse les testes au vu d'être donneur**.

- **Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça j'espère qu'il ... **

Tony lui coupa la parole.

**- Ne sois pas désolé, Gibbs, je ne le suis pas moi, ce qui lui arrive est entièrement de sa faute.**

Gibbs eu l'air effaré de la façon dont Tony réagissait à la situation.

**- Prends les jours qu'il te faudra**. dit Gibbs

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Pour voir ton père pardi et faire les examens, quelle question ! **

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de jours, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les examens, ni d'aller le voir et encore moins donner une partie de mon foie.**

**- Tony, c'est quand même ton père !**

**- Être mon géniteur ne fait pas de lui un père ou du moins pas comme je l'entends.**

**- Comment tu parles de ton père Tony ! ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'amène à ces reconstitutions de guerre que ça fait de lui un mauvais père.**

**- Gibbs, s'il n'y avait eu que ça ! Tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles, mon père, hum ... **

Tony s'arrêta de parler, son regard se durcit

- **Ton père quoi ?** Demanda Gibbs.

- **Votre commande messieurs**. dit le serveur

Tony le remercia et paya.

Tony prit le plateau où se trouvaient les boissons, laissant à Gibbs celui des tapas, chips mexicaines et guacamole. Tony laissa derrière lui Gibbs sans lui donner de réponse.

- **Et voilà les boissons**. dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table. Gibbs posa son plateau, après s'être assis, il se pencha vers Tony et lui dit :

**- Ne crois pas échapper à cette conversation, on la reprendra tout à l'heure.**

- **Oui, et bien c'est ce qu'on verra.**dit Tony d'un air sec.

Gibbs ne répondit pas à Tony, il n'en revenait pas de la façon dont il lui avait répondu, il ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton depuis... depuis, oui depuis Fairbanks, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez son agent, il se jure à lui-même de le découvrir. Ziva a entendu Tony répondre sèchement à leur patron.

- **Alors de quoi parliez-vous** ? demande Tony

**- Ziva me demandait comment on s'était connus. **

- J**'aimerais entendre ça, moi aussi**. dit Gibbs

**- Nous nous sommes connus à la fac, on était inséparables à l'époque, je suis venu casser le duo Milou-Tony, avec Sarah**... Peter prononça le prénom de cette dernière avec beaucoup de tristesse, le sourire sur son visage se fana, Tony lui aussi perdit son sourire et une grande tristesse traversa son regard.

Gibbs et Ziva échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil interrogatif, ils avaient remarqué la douleur provoquée par le souvenir de ce prénom.

- **Milou? le chien ? **demande Ziva

**- Non, c'est une amie, elle s'appelle en réalité Emily, pourquoi Milou je n'en sais rien ça a toujours été son surnom, Tony la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, lui saura te répondre, hein Tony ?** dit Peter

**- Je ne m'en souviens pas, faudra lui demander.**

- **Oh ! De la salsa, tu danse Peter **?

- **Avec plaisir mademoiselle, **il se tourna vers Gibbs et Tony, **on peut vous laisser Messieurs ?**

Tony fait signe oui de la tête, puis fixa son verre.

Au bout de quelques minutes Gibbs se décida à entamer la conversation.

**- Ça va Tony ? **

**- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? **

**- Ça fait près de cinq minutes que tu regarde ton verre, et que tu as l'air bien songeur. **

-** Je t'assure je vais bien** dit-il avec un faux sourire

**- Et ton père ? **

**- Quoi mon père ? **

**- Le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure ! **

- J**e crois t'avoir déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ! **

sauvé par le gong le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

- **Oui, Gibbs ? **

- ...

- **Très bien McGee on arrive.**

- **McGee et Abby ont décrypté le disque dur, on retourne au bureau, préviens Ziva**.dit Gibbs à Tony.

_**18 minutes plus tard, labo d'Abby.**_

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva sortent de l'ascenseur et rentrent dans la labo d'Abby.

- **Alors qu'avez vous trouvé** ? demande Gibbs

**- Notre victime n'était pas vraiment un ange, nous avons trouvé dans son disque dur des vidéos de lui avec différentes femmes à chaque fois en train de 'faire l'amour', sur les vidéos, les femmes sont visiblement droguées. Certaines des femmes portaient des alliances, nous avons lancé une reconnaissance faciale sur les données des Etats de Virginie et du Maryland, nous avons pour l'instant trois concordances sur les 18 femmes se trouvant sur les vidéos. Deux d'entre elles, on été retrouvées abandonnées dans la rue, près des docks à Baltimore il y as 3 mois de ça. Elles avaient été battues et retrouvées à moitié nues, ne se souvenant de rien, elles sont toutes deux mariées et habitent Washington, la troisième victime : Lyly Barton, a été portée disparue par ses parents il y a 6 mois de ça. Et là je viens de lancer la reconnaissance faciale sur l'ensemble des Etats-Unis. **

**- Bon travail, alors il se pourrait que nous avions une victime ou un proche qui ait voulu se venger. Ziva demain matin tu me convoque les deux jeunes femmes, on ne sait jamais elles se souviennent peut-être de quelque chose maintenant. Pour l'instant chacun rentre chez soi, je vous veux tous ici demain à 7 heures 30 .**

_**Maison de Gibbs, 22h45.**_

Quand Gibbs rentra chez lui, Tony était déjà rentré, il se trouvait sous la douche. Gibbs descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il se prépara un café. Tony arriva peu après, il portait un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues noir.

**- Tu en veux un **? demanda Gibbs

**- Non merci.**

Le téléphone de Tony sonna, il sortit de la maison laissant Gibbs, seul dans la cuisine.

Gibbs bu son café et sortit rejoindre son jeune agent.

Tony ne remarqua pas que son patron était sorti de la maison.

**- Oui, ça va, je t'assure, ne t'inquiètes pas. **

**- ...**

**- Très bien, à mercredi, je t'embrasse.**

**- ...**

Il raccrocha son téléphone et s'assit sur les marches du perron. Gibbs s'assit à côté de lui.

**- Parles-moi, Tony !**

**- De quoi veux-tu que je te parles ?**

**- Du fait que tu ne veuilles pas aider ton père, en passant ces examens, et en devenant donneur tu pourrais lui sauver la vie, il...**

- **Et si j'en n'ai pas envie ?**

Il se leva et se dirigea à la porte d'entrée

**- Tony !**

Il se retourna vers Gibbs

**- Je sais que ton père et toi êtes en conflit, mais ça pourrait être une occasion de vous réconcilier **

Tony fit signe non de la tête

-** Plus aucune réconciliation n'est possible depuis 24 ans.** et il rentra dans la maison.

Gibbs soupira et rentra à son tour dans la maison, il descendit ensuite à la cave travailler sur son bateau.

Gibbs regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

**- Minuit, je vais arrêter là pour ce soir.**

Il monta au premier l'étage, en arrivant sur le palier il constata que Tony ne dormait pas encore, il pouvait voir la lumière filtrer sous la porte, devait-il aller lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait, lui ? Non, il n'aurait pas aimé être dérangé, il décida donc d'aller se coucher, si Tony avait envie de lui parler il savait très bien qu'il viendrait le voir lui ou Abby ou même Ducky, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, il est possible de faire un don du foie de son vivant, mais il s'agit d'un don partiel : le foie possédant deux lobes, on en prélève qu'un, généralement le plus gros.

Le chapitre 3 sera mis dés qu'il sera corrigé, je pense demain ou après demain.


	3. arrestation

Merci pour vos commentaires. Bon ce chapitre et un peu court, je pense mettre assez rapidement le chapitre 4, il devrait être corrigé pour ce soir ou demain.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : arrestation :**_

_**Mardi 5h30.**_

Gibbs se leva, prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire, les déposa sur le lit et sortit de la chambre.

La porte de la chambre de Tony était ouverte.

_Tony est déjà debout, il a du aller courir comme les autres matins _se dit Gibbs à lui-même, depuis que Tony dormait chez lui, Gibbs avait remarqué que ce dernier ne dormait pas beaucoup, quand lui allait se coucher Tony ne dormait pas encore et quand il se levait Tony été déjà debout.

_- si Tony a toujours été si matinal, je me demande comment il a fait pour être souvent en retard ?_

Gibbs descendit à la cuisine, se servit un café et descendit à la cave. Il travailla sur son bateau une petite demi-heure, et remonta.

6h, Tony n'était toujours pas revenu, Gibbs alla donc se laver. Il sortit de la salle de bain 20 minutes après, propre et fraîchement rasé, il alla dans sa chambre, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Il s'apprêtait à préparer le petit déjeuner quand Tony passa la porte d'entrée.

**- Bonjour Tony !**

**- Bonjour patron !**

**- Tu as le temps d'aller te laver, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.**

**- Bien reçu patron, merci.**

Tony réapparut, dans la cuisine 15 minutes plus tard.

**- assied-toi et mange**. Lui dit Gibbs

Tony s'exécuta.

**- Demain si tu veux on pourrait courir ensemble ?**

**- Je préfère courir seul**. lui répondit Tony.

**- Ok, c'est comme tu veux.**

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

**- Tony ?**

Tony leva la tête et regarda Gibbs.

**- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, quelque soit l'heure.**

Tony regarda un petit moment Gibbs et répondit seulement par un petit signe de la tête.

**- Comme tu as fait le petit déjeuner, je fais la vaisselle.**

**- Ok, on part dans 15 minutes.**

_**7h12 bureau du NCIS :**_

Gibbs et DiNozzo sortirent de l'ascenseur, et déposèrent leurs affaires à leur bureau. McGee et Ziva arrivèrent ensemble 5 minutes après eux.

**- Bonjour **! Dirent McGee et Ziva.

**- Bonjour !**

**- Je descends au labo, voir si Abby a eu d'autres résultats. Ziva, tu me convoque les deux victimes identifiées hier.**

**- Tout de suite, Gibbs.**

Grâce à la recherche qu'avait lancée Abby, quatre autres victimes avaient pu être identifiées, deux d'entre elles sont en Oregon, une au Missouri, et la quatrième au Texas.

_**10 heures :**_

Mme Robinson et Mme Cruse, les deux victimes de Washington, venaient d'arriver.

Chacune avaient été mise dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Ziva interrogeait Mme Robinson, et Gibbs Mme Cruse.

Tony avait réussi à joindre les parents de Lyly, ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire de plus sur la disparition de leur fille. Ils avaient passé à Tony l'adresse du fiancé de leur fille, le matelot Matt Perez.

Tony vérifia le témoignage écrit de l'homme, fourni par la police locale, au moment de la disparition de sa fiancée, il était en pleine mer donc il n'y était pour rien.

**- McGee tu viens avec moi, on va aller interroger le fiancé de Lyly Barton.**

**- Heu, Gibbs est d'accord ?**

**- Le bleu, Gibbs est en plein interrogatoire si tu veux le déranger pour ça vas-y, je t'attends dans la voiture.**

**- Non, c'est bon j'arrive**. Balbutia McGee.

_**10h40 maison de Perez :**_

Tony gara la voiture, lui et McGee en sortirent.

Un homme grand et élancé était en train d'arroser le par-terre de fleurs.

**- Tu penses que c'est lui ?** Demanda McGee

**- On va lui demander.**

Tony s'approcha de l'homme.

- **Mr Perez ?**

**- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?**

**- Bonjour, agents DiNozzo et McGee, NCIS, on aimerait vous parler de la disparition de votre fiancée.**

**- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus que ce que j'ai dit à la police, vous avez du lire le rapport de sa disparition, quand elle a disparut, j'étais en manoeuvres en pleine mer; je n'ai rien à dire d'autre, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout allait bien entre nous, nous devions nous marier cet été.**

**- Connaissez-vous le matelot Colbert ?**

**Tony remarqua qu'un air de panique traversa le regard de l'homme.**

**- Je ne crois pas pourquoi ?**

**- Il à été tué.**

À la fin de phrase de DiNozzo, Perez envoya le tuyau d'arrosage sur les agents et s'enfuit.

**- Perez arrêtez-vous. Tony lui courut après, McGee le suivit, après avoir couru 600 m, Tony rattrapa Perez et le plaqua au sol. Il était en train de lui mettre les menottes quand McGee arriva tout essoufflé.**

**- Alors le bleu, tu manque d'exercice ? **

_**11h24 salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3.**_

après avoir prévenu Gibbs, McGee alla dans la salle d'observation attenant à la salle interrogatoire où s'était installé Tony. Gibbs l'y rejoignit.

Tony était assis face à Perez, il lisait le dossier de ce dernier tout en tapotant le bord de la table. Il resta un moment silencieux, ne répondant pas aux questions de Perez. Il se décida tout à coup à parler.

**- Je vois que vous revenez du Venezuela, qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire là-bas ?**

**- Du tourisme.**

**- Du tourisme ? Voyez-vous ça ! Connaissez-vous la Batrachotoxine ?**

**- Heu, non désolé.**

**- Vous en êtes sur ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Aussi sur que le fait de ne pas connaître le matelot Colbert ? Car je peux voir dans votre dossier que vous avez servi sur le même navire pendant 11 mois, vous travailliez même sur le même pont, et d'après vos supérieurs vous partagiez également la même cabine quand vous étiez en mer, alors pourquoi nous avoir dit tout à l'heure ne pas le connaître ? **

**- Heu ? Heu je ne... Je ne me souvenais pas de lui.**

Tony frappa la table de sa main droite.

**- Arrêtez de vouloir me mener en bâteau, pourquoi avoir nié le connaître ?**

Perez commença à pleurer.

**- Il a violé ma fiancée, un soir je suis allé chez lui, il avait invité plusieurs matelots, à la fin de la soirée il était très éméché, c'est à ce moment là qu'il à sorti une vidéo se vantant de ses conquêtes sexuelles, il nous a passé la vidéo et j'y ai vu Lyly, ce salaud l'a violée il méritait de mourir.**

_**13h02 :**_

Tony était à son bureau, il était en train de taper son rapport, McGee et Ziva étaient allés déjeuner. Il se leva.

**- Tiens Gibbs, mon rapport.**

**- Merci.**

Et il retourna à sa place.

**- Tony !**

**- Oui, patron.**

**- Tu as fait du bon boulot sur cette affaire.**

**- Merci, patron**


	4. rencontre avec le père

Voili voilou le chapitre 4. merci à chacun pour vos commentaires. Oui le père de Tony est bien alcoolique. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec le père.**_

Tony consultait ses mails quand McGee et Ziva revinrent du déjeuner, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient accompagnés des deux hommes.

**- Tony est juste là.** Dit Ziva aux plus grand des deux hommes.

**- Merci.** Dit-il d'une voix quasi méprisante.

Les deux hommes se plantèrent devant le bureau de Tony.

**- Bonjour, Anthony.**

Tony leva les yeux, et il regarda avec terreur les deux hommes se trouvant face à lui.

Il se leva.

**- Père ! Oncle Marco.**

Gibbs observa la scène, le père de Tony était un homme grand, facilement une demie-tête voir une tête de plus que Tony et fort baraqué.

Le père de Tony reprit la parole.

**- Pourrait-on pas parler dans un endroit un peu plus intime ?**

**- Si, suivez-moi.**

**- Marco, peut-il attendre ici ?**

**- Oui, s'il ne touche à rien, il n'a qu'à s'asseoir à ma place.**

Tony se leva, prit son arme et la glissa dans son étui à sa taille.

**- Patron, je peux prendre 10 minutes ?**

**- Oui, prends le temps dont tu as besoin.**

**- Je serais en salle d'interrogatoire si tu as besoin de moi.**

Gibbs lui fit signe oui de la tête. Tony conduisit donc son père dans une des salles d'interrogatoire.

_**Salle d'interrogatoire.**_

**- Comment va la santé ?** Demanda DiNozzo senior.

**- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? **

**- Tu pourrais au moins répondre à ma question. Mais moi je vais au moins répondre à la tienne je suis ici pour ton foie.**

Tony scruta son père du regard, non cet homme n'avait pas changé, toujours direct dans ce qu'il voulait.

_**Au même moment aux bureaux :**_

Gibbs s'avança près de l'homme assis à la place de Tony.

**- Agent Jethro Gibbs, le patron de Tony; vous-êtes ?**

**- L'oncle paternel d'Anthony.**

McGee et Ziva écoutaient la conversation.

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu voir Tony sur son lieu de travail ?**

**-Tout simplement parce qu'il refuse de répondre au téléphone, et qu'il avait besoin d'écouter ce que son père voulait lui dire. Écoutez agent Gibbs, mon frère, le père d'Anthony, a une cirrhose du foie assez avancée, si on ne lui fait pas cette greffe il mourra, mon frère a un groupe sanguin assez rare et Anthony a le même, et d'après son docteur personnel, Anthony serait le meilleur donneur qu'il pourrait espérer, mais devant le refus d'Anthony de passer les examens, mon frère a préféré venir lui-même essayer de le convaincre; il lui doit bien ça après tout c'est son père.**

Gibbs fut irrité du langage de cet homme, McGee et Ziva restèrent abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

**- Excusez-moi je dois faire quelque chose.**

_**Salle d'interrogatoire. **_

**- Alors cette fois-ci, je suis assez digne de vous pour que vous ne demandiez un morceau de mon foie ?**

**- Non, tu ne seras toujours qu'une merde, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose que tu as, alors tu vas faire ces examens, si ton foie est compatible on fera cette greffe.**

**- Non, je refuse, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à le faire, je n'ai plus dix ans.**

**- Anthony, c'est ce que tu crois, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau foie et je l'aurais.**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à vous en payer un, vous avez les moyens pour ça.**

**- Non, tu as celui dont j'ai besoin et en prendre une partie ne te tuera malheureusement pas. Tu m'appartiens Anthony, ne l'oublie pas**. Tout en disant cela DiNozzo senior attrapa son fils par la gorge et commença à serrer : j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi.

**- Comme tu as tué ma mère.** Cette réflexion fit sourire DiNozzo senior.

**- Et quand je dis que tu passeras ces examens, tu les passeras; et ensuite s'ils sont bons, on ferra cette greffe.**

Gibbs se tenait derrière le miroir sans teint, il vit et entendit ce qui était en train de se passer, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

Il sortit et alla frapper à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Du coup DiNozzo senior lâcha son fils, Tony reprit son souffle,

**- Entrez. **Dit-il.

**J'ai pensé que du café vous ferrait plaisir. **Dit Gibbs sans montrer sa colère.

**- Merci, boss.**

**- Oui, merci, Monsieur ?..**

**- Monsieur Gibbs. Tout se passe bien ?** Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard à son agent.

**- Tout va bien patron, nous avons bientôt fini.**

**- Très bien, bon je vous laisse.**

Gibbs sortit de la pièce et retourna dans la salle d'observation.

**- Non, je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne passerais pas les examens et je ne te donnerais encore moins une partie de mon foie.**

Son père s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il attrapa son fils par le col de la chemise et le claqua contre le mur, Tony réussit à sortir son arme et la plaqua sur la tempe de son père.

**- Si tu me touche encore une seul fois, ce n'est pas d'un foie dont tu auras besoin, alors maintenant dégage et ne reviens plus jamais sinon je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te faire sauter la cervelle.**

**Tu n'aurais jamais le cran de le faire**. Répondit DiNozzo senior sur un air amusé.

**- Oh, ne me tente pas**. Dit-il tout en enlevant le cran de sécurité**j'en suis capable, je ne suis plus le petit gamin que tu as mis à la porte il y a 18 ans, alors vas-t'en, rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus jamais dans ma vie.**

DiNozzo Senior recula et regarda son fils, ouvrit la porte et se retourna avant de partir.

- **Tu as tord Anthony, ta chienne de mère n'est pas morte, elle est partie en t'abandonnant, Tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne te voulait, moi au moins je me suis occupé de toi.** Et il s'en alla.

Tony s'assit sur une des chaises, posa son arme, il s'avachit sur la table, la tête enfouie sur ses bras croisés. Gibbs rentra prudemment.

**- Tony ?** Dit-il doucement tout en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Tony se redressa.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Je parie que tu as vu toute la scène, je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand tu as apporté les cafés.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que ton père était comme ça.**

**- Oh, il est bien pire que ça crois moi, bon on retourne là-haut ?**

Gibbs ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter son agent.

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage des bureaux, les deux hommes en sortirent.

Gibbs et Tony allèrent s'asseoir,

**- Tony, tu vas le faire **? Dit Ziva en s'approchant de lui

**- Faire quoi ?**

**- Les examens pour sauver ton père**

Tony se leva furieux

**- De quoi je me mêle officier David, occupez vous plutôt des problèmes que vous avez avec votre père plutôt que de vous mêler des miens.**

Il prit son sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

**- Je prends le reste de ma journée**. dit-il à l'égard de Gibbs.

**- Non mais comment il à osé me parler ? Et toi Gibbs tu ne lui dis rien, tu le laisse partir comme ça ?**

**- David, assied-toi et retourne à ton travail, j'attends toujours ton rapport sur l'affaire Devis.**

Gibbs se leva et sortit de la pièce.

**- Quelle abeille l'a piqué, tu as vu comment Tony m'a parlé ?**

**- Mouche**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ziva, on dit mouche pas abeille, et oui j'ai vu et entendu de quel façon Tony t'a parlé.**

**- McGee, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Tony ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, Tony est Tony !**

_**20h maison de Gibbs.**_

**- Tony ! Tu es là ?**

Gibbs chercha Tony au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme n'y était pas.

Il monta à l'étage.

**- Tony tu es là ?**

Toujours pas de réponse. La porte de la chambre qu'occupait Tony était entrouverte, il frappa et entra dans la pièce, là il vit Tony adossé au lit une bouteille de whisky à la main et dans l'autre il tenait son arme.

**- Tony ?**

Il tourna son regard vers son patron.

**- Tu viens trinquer avec moi ?**

A côté de Tony était posée une photo d'une jeune femme avec Tony plus jeune.

**- Donne moi cette bouteille, Tony.**

**- Non, ce soir je trinque à cette foutue vie.**

Sur ce il prit une grande gorgée d'alcool.

**- Tony, donne moi cette bouteille tu as bien trop bu. **

Gibbs réussit à enlever la bouteille des main de Tony.

**- Maintenant donne moi ton arme, avant de faire une connerie.**

**- Les conneries ça me connaît.**

Il pointa son arme sur lui-même

**- Tu sais il ne l'aura pas.** Dit Tony.

Il laissa tomber son arme sur le sol, que Gibbs ramassa aussitôt. Il regarda Tony, qui commençait à avoir le regard vitreux, son teint était de plus en plus pâle, Gibbs prit son portable et appela Duck,y lui demandant de venir immédiatement après lui avoir dit ce que Tony venait de faire.

**- Allez Tony lève-toi on va dans la salle de bain, lève-toi il faut que tu marche**.

Tony se leva péniblement aidé par Gibbs.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les gens qu'on aime partent toujours trop tôt.**

**- De quoi tu parle ?**

**- Ma mère, Sarah, Emy, Paula, tiens regarde Shannon et Kelly, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le connaître. **Les paroles de Tony étaient à peine audibles. Gibbs le regarda d'un air incrédule, le jeune agent se faisait de plus en plus lourd, il était en train de perdre connaissance.

**- Allez Tony, reste éveillé ça va aller : Ducky va arriver.**

Il plaça Tony accroupi au-dessus de la baignoire, passa un jet d'eau fraîche sur la tête

**- Hé, tu me noie**. protesta Tony

**- Ne dis pas de bêtise.**

Ducky arriva quand Gibbs était en train de sécher la tête de Tony.

**- Alors, qu'as-tu fait là Anthony **? dit le médecin.

**- Tony ! Pas Anthony.** Dit-il à moitié dans le cirage.

**- Bien, comme tu voudras Tony.**

Ducky se tourna vers Gibbs : combien a-t-il bu ?

**- Il a du boire la moitié de la bouteille.**

**- Passe-moi un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Et mets ça dedans, il va falloir lui faire boire ça, ça va lui faire un lavage d'estomac.**

Tony avait du mal à rester conscient, Ducky et Gibbs peineraient à lui faire boire le médicament.

**- Pourquoi s'est-il mit dans un état pareil ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sur.**

Tony commença à s'agiter

**- Mettons-le au-dessus des WC.**

Tony vomit une bonne partie de la boisson qu'il avait ingérée.

**- Bon, allons l'installer sur son lit, je vais vérifier ses constantes.**

Gibbs observa Ducky s'occuper de Tony, il ramassa la photo qui était restée par terre et la posa sur la table de chevet.

**- C'est qui ? **demanda Ducky

**- Je ne sais pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?**

**- Sa tension est un peu élevée, mais ça ira, la respiration est parfaite, il dort. Demain, il aura droit à une bonne migraine.**

**- Merci, Ducky.**

**- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi.**

**-Je vais me faire un café, tu veut quelque chose?**

**-Oui, je veux bien du thé si tu en as.**

**-J'ai ça.**

Les deux hommes descendirent à la cuisine.

**-Tout à l'heure peu de temps avant que je t'appelle, Tony avait son arme à la main et il l'a braquée sur sa tête, il m'inquiète Ducky, si je n'avais pas été là, je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait.**

**- Il a pu faire ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool.**

**- Je n'en suis pas sur Ducky, depuis hier Tony va vraiment mal, et ça a empiré avec la visite de son père.**

Gibbs expliqua à Ducky ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt en salle d'interrogatoire avec le père de Tony.

**- Je vois. Il ne faudrait pas le laisser trop longtemps tout seul là-haut.**

Gibbs approuva. Tony eut une nuit assez agitée.

_**Mercredi 5h27**_

Tony ouvrir lentement les yeux, et s'assit. Il remarqua que Gibbs et Ducky se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Il se leva lentement, la tête lui tournait trop et il dût se rasseoir

**- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?**

Gibbs s'était réveillé

**- Aller aux toilettes. Pourquoi Ducky est ici ?**

**- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

**- Me souvenir de quoi ?**

**- Hier quand je suis rentré tu étais ivre, tu avais beaucoup bu, Ducky est venu pour te donner un traitement approprié à ton état, tu étais au bord du coma éthylique.**

**- Non, je ne me souviens de rien.**

**- Pourquoi avoir tant bu Tony ?**

**- Pour rien.**

**- On ne se met pas dans un état pareil pour rien.**

Ducky se réveilla à son tour.

**- Oh ! Anthony, tu es réveillé, comment te sens-tu ?**

**- A part le marteau-piqueur qui me martèle la tête et l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête je me sens bien.**

**- Tiens, prend cette aspirine, ça va passer.**

Il tendit à Tony un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.

**- Merci.**

**- Prends une douche, pendant ce temps-là, Gibbs et moi allons préparer le petit déjeuner, il faut que tu te mette quelque chose dans l'estomac, et pas de discutions !**

**- Bien, docteur.**

_**6 heures.**_

Tony n'était toujours pas descendu. Gibbs décida d'aller voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il passa à côté de la salle de bain qui était vide. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Tony, il était assis là, sur le lit, torse nu, dos à la porte. Gibbs s'avança et il remarqua pour la première fois de fines cicatrices sur le dos du jeune homme. Tony se retourna en sentant une présence. Il vit que Gibbs avait le regard fixé sur son dos.

**- Ce n'est rien. **lui dit-il.

**- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?**

**- Un cadeau de mon père**. Dit-il en détournant le regard de son patron.

**- Tony ? **

- **Ce qu'il préférait c'était se servir de sa ceinture, une belle ceinture en cuir, je me souviens encore de l'odeur qu'elle avait. Oh il lui arrivait de se servir de ses poing, ou de me rouer de coups de pied. La première fois qu'il m'a cassé un bras j'avais quatre ans, je devais avoir six ans quand ça a été les côtes. **Il resta silencieux quelques secondes**Les coups on augmenté quand ma mère est morte, il la battait elle aussi. **

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son patron.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête-là.**

**- Je suis désolé Tony, je ne savais pas.**

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Gibbs tu n'y es pour rien.**

**- Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué ?**

**- Si, mais elle avait bien trop peur de mon père, ou l'argent leur faisait oublier ce qu'elle savait. Gibbs, mon père a toujours été un homme très influant et il l'est encore. Tu connais la famille Maronne ? **

**- Oui, n'est-ce pas une famille très importante de la mafia au État-Unis?**

**- Si, c'est elle, c'est même la plus importante, et bien mon père est leur avocat et conseillé entre autres, bref, pourquoi tu venais ?**

Gibbs voyait bien que Tony en avait déjà beaucoup dit et n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus.

**-Le petit déjeuner est prêt.**

**- OK, je finis de m'habiller et je viens.**

Il arriva dans la cuisine 5 minutes après.

**- Tiens Tony, prend ça avant de manger. **lui dit Ducky

**- C'est pour quoi ?**

**- Pour aider ton estomac à ...**

**- C'est bon je vois. Ducky, je voulais te dire merci pour hier, je suis vraiment désolé de ...**

**- Anthony, c'est bon, ne me refais plus une frayeur comme ça et on sera quit. Et tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit tu as des amis pour t'écouter et t'épauler.**

**- Je sais, merci.**

**- Allez, mangez avant que ce soit froid. **dit Gibbs.

Les trois hommes mangèrent tranquillement, ensuite Gibbs alla se préparer, Ducky lui, repartit chez lui pour se préparer également. Tony en profita pour faire ses sacs des affaires qu'il avait chez Gibbs, il voulait passer les apporter à son appartement avant d'aller au boulot.

**- Je suis prêt on peut y aller si tu veux, on prend ta voiture, la mienne est au garage, c'est McGee qui m'a déposé hier**.

**- Pas de problème, boss, je voudrais juste laisser mes affaires chez moi avant d'aller au bureau.**

**- Bien, on fait comme ça.**

_**7h appartement de Tony.**_

**- Il est plus grand que l'autre non ?**

**- Oui, il fait 89 m² l'ancien lui ne faisait que 53 m² et il y a une chambre de plus ainsi qu'une mezzanine et une terrasse avec une très belle vue.**

**- C'est bien, le reste de tes affaire arrive quand ?**

**- Les meubles doivent être livrés dans l'après-midi et j'ai une amie, Emily, qui arrive avec le reste dans la matinée, elle passera au bureau chercher les clés d'ailleurs. Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard, je promets de faire faire le tour du propriétaire dès que je serais installé.**


	5. collision

le chapitre 6 sera mis mardi prochain au plus tard; Bonne lecture du chapitre 5 qui je l'éspère vous plaira. Bonne semaine à tous.**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Collision :_**

_**7h25 NCIS**_

Tony se mit à son bureau et consulta ses mail, tendis que Gibbs était allé chercher des cafés.

Ziva arriva.

**- Bonjour, tu es seul ?**

**- Bonjour Ziva, non, Gibbs est allé chercher des cafés.**

Au même moment Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur avec 4 cafés, il en donna un à Ziva, qui le remercia, posa le second sur le bureau de McGee, puis en tendit un à Tony.

**- Merci patron.**

**- Bonjour tout le monde !**

**- Bonjour, McGee.**

**- Bonjour le bleu.**

Le téléphone de Tony sonna

**- DiNozzo**

**- Tony c'est Ducky, comment ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal à la tête ?**

**- Ça va très bien je te remercie.**

**- Bon parfait n'hésite pas venir me voir si tu ne te sent pas bien, OK ?**

**- Promis.**

Et il raccrocha.

Il s'ennuyait, si bien qu'il fit basculer la chaise sur ses deux pieds arrière et posa son crayon sur le haut du nez, parallèlement à ses yeux.

**- Je vois que tu bosse beaucoup ! **dit une voix féminine.

Tony manqua de tomber de sa chaise et se redressa brusquement.

**- Milou !**

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de Tony. Ils s'embrassèrent affectueusement.

**- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.**

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.**

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs regardaient les amis qui venaient de se retrouver.

**- Tu me présente tes amis ?**

**- Mais bien sur.**

Il prit la jeune femme par la main et se plaça entre les bureaux

**- Emily je te présente l'agent Jethro Gibbs, mon boss, l'agent Timothie McGee ou 'le bleu' quoi que ça, ça m'est réservé, et l'officier Ziva David. Vous tous : Emily une amie. **

**- Enchanté de vous connaître.** Dit Gibbs

**- Mais moi de même, Tony m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître. Je dois dire qu'il m'a fait une bonne description de chacun de vous.**

**- En revanche il ne nous a jamais parlé de vous.** Dit Ziva avec une pointe de Jalousie.

**- Cela ne m'entonne pas de lui.**

McGee ne prononçait pas un mot, il était complètement subjugué par la jeune femme qui se tenait près de Tony. C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir le milieu de la trentaine, d'un blond vénitien magnifique, un teint bronzé, des yeux vert émeraude, un regard intense, un visage aux traits fins, une silhouette parfaite.

Tony s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**- McGee ! Ferme la bouche ou tu vas nous gober un mouche !**

Il fut tout confus, mais remercia dans son fort intérieur Tony de ne pas avoir fait la réflexion à voix haute.

Au même moment un coursier arriva.

**- Je cherche Monsieur Anthony DiNozzo.**

**- C'est moi.**

**- J'ai un pli pour vous, il me faut une signature;**

Tony signa un papier et prit l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur son bureau sans la regarder.

- **Bon, je vais y aller tu me passe tes clés,** dit Emily à l'intention de Tony.

**- Je te donne ça tout de suite.**

Il lui tendit les clés.

**- Je te reconduis à ta voiture.**

**- Non, ça ira j'ai repéré le chemin, à ce soir.**

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tout aussi tranquillement qu'elle avait commencée. Ils prirent même le temps d'aller déjeuner tous ensemble.

_**13h45 bureau.**_

Ils étaient tous revenus, et chacun était prit par ses occupations, Ziva et McGee finissaient un rapport, Gibbs répondait à ses mail, et Tony remplissait un questionnaire médicale demandé par un des médecins du NCIS afin de passer les testes d'évaluation physiques, quand son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait eue par coursier le matin même, décida donc de l'ouvrir, et lut ce qu'elle contenait.

Son contenu ne lui plut pas du tout

**- Le salaud !**

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna

**- Gibbs, ... , oui on arrive.**

Le corps d'un marine avait été trouvé par un joggeur, dans une usine abandonnée,

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, d'après l'uniforme l'homme était lieutenant, il ne portait aucun matricule, aucun papier n'avait été retrouvé à proximité.

**- Comment avez-vous découvert le corps Monsieur ?**

**- Monsieur Swart, je fais mon jogging par là tout les matins, j'emmène toujours mon chien avec moi, et là Biloo (c'est le nom de mon chien) a filé dans l'usine et comme il ne revenait pas je suis allé le chercher. Il était près du corps, j'ai donc tout de suite appelé la police.**

Gibbs laissa repartir l'homme après avoir prit ses coordonnées, la police locale était repartie après leur arrivée. Ils attendaient Ducky qui était pris dans les bouchons.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**- Gibbs.**

- ...

**- Je ne vous entends pas !**

Gibbs sortit de l'usine, pour voir si le réseau passait mieux.

**- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites **! _Foutue technologie pensa-t-il._

Tony sortit à son tour, il vit Gibbs essayer de comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, une main tenant le téléphone, l'autre bouchant l'oreille libre, afin de moins entendre les bruits environnants. Tony voulait lui dire qu'il venait d'avoir Ducky et qu'il serait là dans environ 15 minutes. C'est alors qu'il aperçu du coin de l'oeil une berline roulant assez vite en direction de Gibbs.

Tony couru vers Gibbs en l'appelant, mais il ne l'entendit pas, il eut juste le temps de pousser son boss et de dégainer son arme, avant d'être percuté par le véhicule.

Un grand bruit de tôle froissée et de pare-brise brisé se fit entendre, puis un crissement de pneus, suivi d'une grande accélération, Ziva et McGee sortirent vite de l'usine mais ne virent que la voiture s'éloigner. Leur regard se posa ensuite sur Gibbs en train de se relever et plus loin le corps de Tony gisant sur le sol.

**- Tony ! **Crièrent les trois autres agents.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui.

**- McGee, appelez vite une ambulance**.

Gibbs mit deux doigts sur le cou de Tony, inconscient, pour voir s'il y sentait un pouls.

**- Alors ?**demanda Ziva

**- Il y a un pouls.**

**- Patron, l'ambulance sera là dans 5 minutes.**

**- Tu entends Tony, tiens bon l'ambulance sera bientôt là**. dit Gibbs

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Ziva.

**- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais au téléphone et l'instant d'après j'étais poussé et je me suis retrouvé par terre.**

Ziva remarqua que le poignet droit de Gibbs était tout enflé.

- **Gibbs, ton poignet.**

Il regarda sa main, elle était violassée et enflée.

**- Ce n'est rien. Mais que fout cette fichue ambulance !**

Gibbs posa à nouveau les yeux sur Tony.

**- Ziva, McGee, ramassez les premiers éléments de l'accident !**

**- Bien, patron**. Répondirent les deux agents.

Au loin les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre.

Les urgentistes coururent vers Tony et Gibbs.

L'un d'eux pris la main de Tony;

**- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez serez-moi là main.**

Aucune réaction.

**- Monsieur, pouvez-vous aider mon collègue avec le brancard ?**

**- bien sur**. Répondit Gibbs.

Après avoir placé la minerve, les ambulanciers placèrent Tony délicatement sur un matelas gonflant ensuite sur le brancard.

**- Son pouls est très faible, il a une mauvaise respiration, on l'intube.**

Après avoir fait les premiers soins, ils mirent Tony dans l'ambulance.

**- On le conduit à Bethesda. **

**-Je viens avec vous !** Dit Gibbs.

**- Monsieur, je suis désolé mais...**

**- Ce n'était pas une question, je viens avec vous.**

**- Bon, vous montez à côté du chauffeur alors.**

**- Ziva, McGee, je vous laisse vous occuper de tout, je parts avec Tony.**

**- Bien patron.**

L'ambulance repartit, au moment où Ducky arrivait.

**- Désolé pour le retard, mais Monsieur...**

Ducky vit le visage déconfit des deux agents.

**- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où sont Jethro et Anthony ? L'ambulance !?**

Ziva et McGee expliquèrent ce qui venait de se passer.


	6. pourquoi?

_**Chapitre 6: pourquoi?**_

_**Quatre heures plus tard hôpital naval de Bethésda. **_

Gibbs faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, son poignet droit dans une atèle, quand Jen et Ducky arrivèrent.

-**Alors, comment va Tony**? demanda Jen.

**-Je n'en sais rien, Il est toujours au bloc. Ils ne veulent rien me dire, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance, mais ils ont réussi à refaire partir son cœur.**

**-Je vais aller me renseigner. **Dit Ducky

**-tu es blessé?**

**-Ce n'est rien Jen, juste une entorse. Le médecin m'a dit que tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans une ou deux semaines. Où sont les autres?**

**-Ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils ont voulu commencer l'enquête et Abby a tenu à commencer les premières analyses avec les vêtements de Tony que tu lui as fait parvenir. Et Monsieur Palmer fait l'autopsie.**

**-C'est moi qui aurait du être percuté par cette voiture, pas Tony. S'il ne m'avait pas poussé, c'est moi qui serais dans ce bloc opératoire. Il n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui, j'aurais du**

**lui interdire de venir travailler après ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière.**

**-Non Gibbs tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé hier?**

**-Jen, je ne peux rien de dire.**

Le reste de l'équipe arriva à son tour.

Abby se précipita sur Gibbs.

**-Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir !**

**-Je l'espère Abby.**

**-Comment va-t´il ? Demanda McGee**

**-On ne sait pas. Ducky est allé se renseigner.**

Ducky, réapparut 15minutes plus tard.

Tous se levèrent à la vue du médecin légiste.

**-Alors? Dirent-ils.**

**-Une des infirmières m'a dit qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de stopper une hémorragie. Sa rate a explosé.**

**-Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir Ducky?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Abby. Je l'espère.**

Peter et Emily arrivèrent à leur tour.

**-Comment va Tony?**

**-Il est encore au bloc, mais comment saviez-vous qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?** Demanda Gibbs.

**-L'hôpital m'a prévenu. Tony m'as mise comme personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. **Lui répondit la jeune femme.

Un chirurgien s'approcha d'eux.

**-Vous êtes là pour l'agent DiNozzo?**

**-Oui!**

**-Docteur Emily Wynne, comment va-t´il?** Demanda Emily en premier.

**-Bonjour docteur Wynne, je suis le docteur Young. C'est moi qui ai opéré l'agent DiNozzo. Monsieur DiNozzo est arrivé avec plusieurs lésions importantes. La rate a explosé et a causé une grosse hémorragie. Son rein droit à été détruit, nous avons été obligé de le lui enlever. 3 côtes fracturées qui ont percé le poumon droit, que nous avons réussi à réparer sans trop de dégâts. Il y a également une fracture de la jambe droite, son genou en a pris un sacré coup. Fracture légère du bassin, fracture de la colonne vertébrale au niveau de la T 7, fracture du bras droit, épaule droite démise, trauma crânien, trauma cervical. Actuellement il est dans un coma de niveau 3. Pour être sincère, je ne pense pas qu'il passera la nuit. Enfin, vous êtes docteur vous devez savoir comme moi ce qu'il en résulte après un accident pareil.**

**-Oui, mais vous ne connaissez pas Tony. Maintenant on aimerait le voir.**

**-Bien, il est en soins intensifs, chambre 2. Mais deux par deux et pas plus de 10 minutes chacun à la fois.**

Peter et Ziva y allèrent en premier.

**-Tony ne nous avait pas dit que vous étiez médecin.** Dit McGee.

**-Vous avez quelle spécialisation?** Demanda Ducky

**Je suis neurochirurgien et chirurgien cardio-thoracique.**

**Et vous exercez où?**

**Actuellement, je travaille pour Médecins sans frontières, je reviens d´ Éthiopie. **

Peter et Ziva revinrent, McGee, Abby et Jen allèrent voir Tony.

**-Je te ramène Ziva?**

**-Oui je veux bien, merci Peter.**

15 minutes plus tard, ce furent Emily, Ducky et Gibbs qui entrèrent dans la chambre de Tony. Abby et McGee repartirent ensemble.

La seule chose qui venait troubler le silence de la pièce, c´était les bips des différentes machines reliées à Tony et du respirateur. Gibbs alla s'asseoir auprès de Tony et, malgré le plâtre, il lui prit la main droite. Emily et Ducky lurent le dossier médical de Tony.

-**Hé, Tony tu as encore voulu jouer les héros! Regardes où ça t'as mené cette fois. **Dit Gibbs

Il reposa la main de Tony sur le lit.

**-Peut-il nous entendre? **Demanda Gibbs

**-Dans un stade de coma 2, oui. Dans un stade 4, on est sûrs que non. Dans un stade 3, comme Tony, on en n´est pas sûrs. Très peu de personnes se sont sorties d'un coma de ce stade sans séquelles. Mais j'aurai tendance à dire oui, ou du moins le subconscient entend. Quand mes patients sont dans un coma profond comme Tony, je demande toujours à la famille de leur parler de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils font, de leur mettre de la musique, la télé. Avec mon équipe, on a pu voir des améliorations sur les encéphalogrammes pratiqués chez ces personnes.** Lui répondit Emily.

**-Dites-moi, pour la fracture qu'il a à la colonne vertébrale, va-t il être paralysé?**

**-Non, la moelle épinière n'a pas été touchée, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Jethro, Tony est un jeune homme très solide, il va s'en sortir. **Dit Ducky.

**-Je l'espère Ducky.**

10 minutes plus tard, Ducky partit à son tour. Il devait aller s'occuper de sa mère.

Emily vérifia, les médications et les constantes de Tony et s'assit sur une autre chaise aux cotés de Gibbs.

**-Tony m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps.**

**-Oui, et c'est peu dire. Aussi croyable que cela puisse paraître, on est nés le même jour, à la même heure et dans la même clinique. Nos mères ont partagé la même chambre et elles sont devenues amies. On habitait la même ville et on a fréquenté la même école.**

**-Donc, vous le connaissez très bien. Comment ça se passait pour lui, avec ses parents?**

**-Leur relation était très difficile, surtout avec son père. Avec sa mère, je ne saurais pas dire. Je ne me souviens d'elle que très vaguement. Elle est morte quand Tony avait 10 ans, je me souviens juste d'une femme très effacée.**

**-Tony m'a dit ce matin que son père le ...**Gibbs avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

**-Frappait?**

**-Oui.**

**-Oui, son père le battait.**

**-Pourquoi n´avez-vous rien dit?**

**-Parce que j'avais 14 ans. Quand j'ai eu des doutes et qu'il me l'a avoué et je lui ai fait la stupide promesse de ne rien dire. Et puis, ça n'aurait rien changé, son père était un homme très influent qui avait pas mal de juges et de flics dans la poche. Cet homme est le mal personnifié. **

**-Je vois, j'aimerais vous poser une dernière question.**

**-Allez-y.**

**-Tony a vraiment quitté Fairbanks à cause du climat?**

**-Disons que c'était une des raisons, mais pas la principale.**

**-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé là bas pour lui?**

**-Il vous le dira lui même.**

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Gibbs cassa le silence.

**-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger, vous voulez quelque chose?**

**-Oui, je veux bien une bouteille d'eau, s'il vous plaît.**

**-Rien d'autre?**

**-Non, rien d'autre.**

**-Tony, il faut que tu t'en sortes, tu as plein d'amis ici qui tiennent à toi. Ne nous déçois pas, sois le plus fort. **Dit Emily en se penchant sur son ami.

Gibbs revint avec un café, un sandwich et la bouteille d'eau pour Emily.

**-Tenez.**

**-Merci.**

Après avoir fini de manger, Emily fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un Ipod, qu'elle mit aux oreilles de Tony.

**-Ça peut aider à son réveil. **

_**Jeudi, 5 heures 35 du matin.**_

Gibbs se réveilla. Emily dormait encore, la tête posée sur le lit de Tony.

**-Hé, Tony j'y vais, je repasserais ce soir et j'espère te voir réveillé quand je reviendrais.**


	7. histoire de vengeance

__

Allez un petit derniers avant d'aller se coucher; Merci à chacun pour vos commentaires.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Histoire de vengeance.**_

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était assise sur une chaise, ses bras étaient attachés aux accoudoirs, ses pieds étaient retenus pas des chaînes au sol. Un morceau d'adhésif lui couvrait la bouche, on pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux.

La pièce était sombre, les vitres crasseuses. Un homme entra dans la pièce avec une grosse batterie électrique posée sur un chariot.

**-La fête va pouvoir continuer. J'ai déjà eu l'agent DiNozzo, enfin presque, il ne restera plus qu'à l'achever. Il était prévu que je m'occupe de lui en dernier mais il a voulu jouer les héros en voulant sauver son boss. Mais pour le moment, il n'est pas un danger, il est à l'hôpital, Gibbs veille sur lui. Tu devrais voir comme il culpabilise, un vrai bonheur à voir. Allez, je vais en finir avec toi.**

L'homme plaça sur la femme des électrodes.

**-Ça risque de faire un peu mal.** Dit l'homme en ricanant.

Il envoya à la femme une première décharge électrique, suivie d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe. Il éclata de rire.

**- Un de moins.**

Il fit une croix sur la photo de la jeune femme qui était accrochée sur un mur. A coté de cette photo, était accrochées deux autres photos. Une de Tony, barrée par un seul trait et celle de Gibbs.

-**A ton tour Gibbs! **Tout en disant cela, il écrasa sa cigarette sur la photo.

_**7heures NCIS**_

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et entra dans le labo.

**-Bonjour Abby.**

**-Bonjour Gibbs, comment va Tony ?**

**-Pas de changement.**

**-J'irais le voir tout à l'heure.**

**-Tu as quelque chose pour moi?**

**-Oui, j'ai les résultats de recherche sur la voiture. D'après les éclats de verre, les traces de pneus et la peinture, il s'agit d'une Ford Mondeo de 2003.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas identifié notre cadavre. Ses empreintes ne se trouvent pas dans la base de données de l'armée. Donc, ce n'est pas un militaire. Il n'est pas non plus dans les fichiers de la police. Là, je m'apprêtais à lancer une recherche dans la base de recherche des personnes disparues.**

**-Bon travail Abby.**

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**-Gibbs.**

**-Une surprise vous attend, 16 chemin roc crique á 16 kilomètres de Washington.**

Et la personne raccrocha.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Abby, un homme m'a dit qu'une surprise m'attendait au 16 chemin roc crique.**

Après avoir repéré les lieux sur la carte, Gibbs accompagné de Jen, McGee et Ziva partirent sur les lieux.

**16 chemin roc.**

C'était une maison en mauvais état extérieurement. Des volets manquaient, d'autres pendaient. Les fenêtres étaient sales, les murs étaient tagués, et elle était entourée de broussailles.

-**Ziva, McGee, faites le tour de la maison et revenez ici.**

Pendant ce temps là, Gibbs et Jen allèrent jusqu'au porche de la maison. Ils regardèrent par les fenêtres: rien, il n'y avait personne en tout cas.

McGee et Ziva les rejoignirent

**-On a rien vu patron. **Dit McGee

**-On rentre.**

Gibbs défonça la porte et ils rentrèrent avec précaution.

**-Clair.**

**-McGee et Ziva, rez-de-chaussée. Jen, tu viens avec moi à l'étage.**

Une fois à l'étage, ils ouvrirent une première porte : la pièce était vide, poussiéreuse. La seconde pièce, une salle de bain n'avait plus de porte.

**- J'ouvre, tu rentres.** Dit Jen.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Là, se trouvait un corps de dos, attaché à une chaise ils s'approchèrent.

**- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Kristi Hill.**

**-D'où la connais-tu?**

**-Elle travaillait pour moi il y a 5ans. Elle est partie juste avant l'arrivée de Kate.**

**-Gibbs, regardes le mur à gauche. **Dit Jen d´une voix estompée.

Sur le mur, ils virent les photos qui y étaient accrochées, il y avait une note également destinée à Gibbs. Il la prit.

**-Il me faut immédiatement une protection pour Tony.**

**-Je m'en charge**. Répondit Jen

**-Gibbs tout est clair en bas.** Dit Ziva. **C'est la surprise, je suppose.**

**-Pauvre femme. Patron, qu'est-ce…** McGee s'arrêta de parler quand il vit les photos sur le mur.

-**McGee, préviens Ducky et ensuite tu t'occupes de ramasser les indices. Ziva croquis.**

Gibbs lut la lettre: _agent Gibbs, vous êtes le prochain, une autre surprise vous attend sagement sur votre bureau. Semper fi_ ! Il glissa la lettre dans un des sachets destinés aux preuves, sortit l'appareil photo et photographia la scène de crime.

_**10h26 NCIS**_

Ziva et McGee étaient descendus voir Abby pour lui apporter les échantillons.

Gibbs et Jen étaient au bureau de Gibbs. Sur celui-ci, se trouvait une cassette. Gibbs la prit et ils rejoignirent les autres au labo.

**-La surprise est une cassette.**

Abby la lui prit des mains, alluma la télé et la glissa dans le magnétoscope. Sur la bande se trouvait, en premier lieu, l'accident de voiture vu de l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Après un petit blanc de quelques secondes, ils virent Kristi attachée à la chaise et son exécution. Mais à aucun moment, le visage de l'agresseur ne put être distinct.

-Très** bien, quelqu'un nous en veut à Kristi, Tony et moi. Kristi a travaillé avec moi de 2000 au 18 juillet 2003. Elle est partie peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Kate. Tony est arrivé dans l'équipe le 29 avril 2001. Il n'y avait pas de photos d'Erik Damone, je l´ai renvoyé le 3 mai 2003. Donc, je suppose que la personne qui nous en veut a été arrêtée entre le 4 mai 2003 et le 18 juillet 2003. McGee, tu me ressors des archive tous les dossiers de cette période.**

**Abby, vois si tu trouves des empreintes sur la cassette et essaies d'avoir une image plus nette sur le visage de cet homme. Ziva, tu aides McGee. **

**Jen, qui est auprès de Tony?**

**-J'ai envoyé Sletter et Bink.**

**-Parfait, je vais voir où en est Ducky.**

**-Gibbs, juste avant, je veux que tu sois mis sous protection. Je…**

**-Jen, non ! Je suis capable de me…**

**-Tu crois que Tony et l'agent Hill n'étaient pas capables de se défendre seuls également? Je veux qu'il y ait en permanence quelqu'un avec toi.**

**-Ok, David et McGee resteront avec moi.**

_**Salle d'autopsie.**_

**-Qu'as tu pour moi Ducky?**

**- Elle est morte électrocutée, il s'y est repris à… **

**-Plusieurs fois. On a son meurtre sur une vidéo, ainsi que la tentative de meurtre de Tony. Tu as quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait identifier ce salaud ?**

**-L'agent Kristi a également été violée avant son meurtre. Mais il a du utiliser un préservatif, je suis désolé Gibbs, mais je n'en rien trouvé qui puisse identifier son meurtrier.**

**-Merci quand même Ducky.**

_**11h 56 bureau**_

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee étaient plongés dans les anciens dossiers.

-**Là, j'ai peut-être quelque chose;**

**-On t'écoute Ziva.**

**-Sergent Randy Banks vous l'avez interpellé pour l'enlèvement de la fille de l'amiral Renaud. Il à été libéré sur parole il y a 2 semaines et il habite Port Royal**

**-C'est peut-être une piste, qu'on le convoque.**

**-Patron, j'ai là une autre piste, le capitaine de corvette Rayn Miller il avait été arrêté pour le viol du sergent Jessica Chaïse. Il est sorti de prison il y a 1 mois. Je le convoque?**

**-Oui.**

_**2heures plus tard.**_

Abby arriva aux bureaux avec le déjeuner.

**-Je me suis laissé dire que vous auriez une petite faim.**

**-Oh, oui merci Abby.** Dit Ziva en s'étirant

-**Vous avancez?**

**-Je ne sais pas si on avance. On a déjà convoqué 6 personnes et il nous reste encore pas mal de dossiers à trier. **Répondit Gibbs

**-Et toi où en es-tu?**

**-Tu ne va pas aimer ça! Mais la vidéo n'a rien donné de plus.**

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna;

**-Gibbs**

**-...**

**-Oui, je vous remercie.**

**-La police locale d´ Arlington vient de trouver une voiture accidentée correspondant à celle qui a renversé Tony, ils nous la font parvenir. Elle sera ici dans une heure.**

**_15heures, garage NCIS._**

La voiture venait d'être remorquée, Abby et McGee portaient leurs combinaisons (vous savez celle qui sont rouges!). Un feu du véhicule était cassé, le capot défoncé, le pare-brise brisé! En voyant la voiture Abby se mis à pleurer. Gibbs la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler.

**-Abby, courage, ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu vas aider Tony. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelque chose qui nous relie au type qu'il lui a fait ça.**

**-Oui, je sais, ça va aller.**

Gibbs laissa McGee et Abby, pour interroger avec Ziva les premiers suspects qui venaient d'arriver.

_**19heures.**_

Les interrogatoires n'avaient rien donné. Tous les suspects présents aujourd'hui avaient un alibi solide. Demain, deux autres allaient venir.

Gibbs et Ziva descendirent au garage voir où en étaient McGee et Abby.

La voiture était complètement désossée.

-**Qu'avez-vous?** demanda Gibbs.

**-C'est bien la voiture qui a percuté Tony. Le sang retrouvé sur les débris de verres correspond. Sinon, rien d'autre, pas une empreinte, cheveu ou poil, rien de rien. **Dit Abby

-**Le gars devait certainement porter des gants et une combinaison. Désolé patron, on n´a rien.**

**-C'est pas vrai. **Dit Gibbs tout en donnant un grand coup de pied à un des pneus posé sur le sol. **Bon tout le monde a bien travaillé, on doit tous se reposer. Rentrez chez vous, je vais aller à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Tony.**

**-On vient avec toi, patron. Jen nous a dit de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle.** Dit Ziva.

**-Ok, au passage on reprend les dossiers et on les ré-épluche tous.**

_**20h chambre de Tony.**_

Emily était assise à côté de Tony. Elle avait installé un lecteur cd et la musique flottait dans l'air. La jeune femme était visiblement épuisée.

**-Bonsoir.**

**-Oh bonsoir agent Gibbs. **Elle fit un signe de tête aux autres membres de l'équipe.

**-Comment va t-il?**

**-Il n'y a aucun changement. On lui a fait un autre encéphalogramme, il n´y a aucune évolution. Il est toujours dans coma profond;**

**-Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, on va rester avec lui cette nuit, vous avez un endroit où dormir?**

**-Oui, je vais allez chez Tony. Agent Gibbs, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, prévenez moi à ce numéro.**

**-Je le ferai.**

**Ils racontèrent leur journée à Tony et imaginèrent même les réponses qu'il aurait pu leur donner.**


	8. Chapter 8

voilà le chapitre 8, des chose vont commencer à s'éclaissir.Je viens de finir le chapitre 12 pour le 13 je pensais écrire sur la première rencontre Gibbs-DiNozzo , quand pensez?ça vous dit? Bonne journée

_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : **_

_**Vendredi :10 heures cimetière national d'Arlington.**_

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement de l'agent Kristi Hill.

Gibbs était encadré par McGee et Ziva. Il avait été dans l'obligation de porter un gilet pare-balles.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux à la fin de la cérémonie.

**-Gibbs.**

**-Damone?**

**-Oui, c'est moi. On m´a prévenu pour Kristi. C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé.**

**-Oui, effectivement.**

**-Vous avez un suspect?**

**-Non.**

**-Je ne vois pas Tony, il a quitté le NCIS?**

**-Non, il est à l'hôpital on a tenté de le tuer.**

**-Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai. J'irai le voir.**

**-Il me semble que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre vous deux.**

**-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'entendait pas énormément. Mais c'était quand même un collègue et je le respectais en tant que tel. **

**-Oui, si tu le dis, **

**-Maintenant excuses-moi, j'ai une enquête en cours, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner en bavardages.**

**-Oui, je comprends, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas à me demander.**

_**12h12 NCIS:**_

**-Pourquoi Fornell est là**? demanda McGee

**-C'est moi qui lui est demandé de venir.** Répondit Gibbs.

Gibbs se leva et alla à la rencontre de Fornell.

**-Merci d'être venu Tobias. Suis-moi.**

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

**-Je me demande ce que Gibbs, veut demander à Fornell.** Dit Ziva.

**-Il veut peut-être lui demander de l'aide pour l'enquête.**

**-Non McGee, Gibbs ne demandera jamais d'aide, il est trop fier pour ça.**

Gibbs revint 10 minutes plus tard.

**-Si on allait manger? **Dit-il.

_**12h40 restaurant le petit bistrot:**_

Ils passèrent leur commande. Gibbs se leva.

**-Où tu va? **Demanda Ziva.

**-Aux toilettes, et seul!**

Le serveur apporta leur commande.

**-Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait longtemps que Gibbs est aux toilettes?** Demanda Ziva.

**-Si, je vais aller voir.**

**-Ziva, Gibbs n'est plus là ! **Cria McGee.

**-Et merde.**

10 minutes plus tard, Jen était là, McGee et Ziva avaient interrogé les personnes dans le restaurant mais sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous étiez sensé ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle ! Jen était très en colère.

-Il est allé aux toilettes et …

-McGee vous auriez du l'accompagner!

_**Lieu inconnu**_

Gibbs se réveilla péniblement. Il était allongé sur le sol, le poignet gauche attaché par une chaîne. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal.

**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Où suis-je?**

Il essaya de se déplacer mais la chaîne l´empêchait de le faire. Il faisait froid dans cette pièce. Chaque expiration faisait un peu de buée.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Les autres devaient certainement être à sa recherche.

_**NCIS:**_

**-Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert. **Demanda Jen.

**-J'ai des tas d'empreintes, j'ai lancé les recherches. **Lui dit Abby.

**-On n´a rien de concluant Jen. Désolée.**

**-Comment ça désolée Ziva ? On a un homme qui a tué un agent du NCIS, qui à envoyé Tony à l'hôpital dans un état critique et Gibbs a disparu ! Alors non, je ne suis pas désolée, il faut retrouver ce fumier avant qu'il ne le tue!**

**-Abby, j'ai la vidéo de la caisse du restaurant, on peut y voir les gens rentrer et sortir des toilettes. **Dit McGee.

**-Je visionne ça tout de suite.**

_**Lieu inconnu : vendredi 21h.**_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

**-Tu as faim Gibbs?**

**-Damone?!**

**-Oui, c'est moi, le petit Damone, le petit bon à rien. Tu vois Gibbs, je suis capable de faire beaucoup de choses.**

**-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Tu rigoles Gibbs tu as détruit ma vie en me renvoyant. A cause de toi ma femme m'a quitté en emmenant mon fils et ma fille. J'en ai perdu la garde. Après ça, et grâce au rapport que tu as fait de mon renvoi, je n'ai plus trouvé de boulot dans les forces de l'ordre. J'ai du récurer des chiottes à la place!**

**-Tu avais manqué de peu de faire sauter le labo. Si Tony n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort avec tous ceux qui ce trouvaient à ce niveau. Il y a eu de nombreux dégâts ce jour-là par ta faute.**

**-Parlons-en de Tony! Le petit flic de Baltimore venu remplacer le grand Stan Beurlé, il m'a pourri la vie pendant 2 ans ! Monsieur beau parleur, grand charmeur, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais engagé. Et Kristi, tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'en suis aussi pris à elle ? Elle se moquait en permanence de moi, toujours à m'envoyer une vanne avec Anthony.**

**-Tu es cinglé.**

**-Moi qui venait t'apporter à manger ! Bon appétit.**

Il renversa sur le sol l'espèce de bouillie qu'il avait apportée. Ensuite, il sortit de sa poche une seringue et l'enfonça dans le bras de Gibbs.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**-Patience, boss, patience.**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos commentaires; Merci à Jjaina pour ses corrections; je mettrais le chapitre 10 très rapidement. Bonne journée.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Captivité :**_

**- Oh, comme Tony a pris la voiture qui t'était destinée, je te réserve le sort qui lui était prévu.**

Damone partit laissant Gibbs tout seul.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a injecté ?**

Gibbs commença à avoir mal dans tous les muscles de son corps, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque seconde, au point d'en devenir insupportable, Gibbs ne put retenir des cris de douleur.

_**Samedi 28 avril 5h30 au NCIS :**_

Abby était en pleurs dans le laboratoire :

- **Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t´il sur cette équipe ? D'abord Kate meurt, là Tony est à l'hôpital dans un coma dont très certainement il ne se réveillera jamais et maintenant, Gibbs qui a disparu.**

- **Calme-toi Abby, on va retrouver Gibbs, il ira bien et Tony va s'en sortir, il a bien su combattre la peste. **

- **J'espère que tu as raison McGee.**

_**Lieu inconnu :**_

Les douleurs s'étaient arrêtées au milieu de la nuit. Gibbs somnolait maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Damone entra dans la pièce.

-** Bien dormi boss ?**

L'homme ricana.

-** Oh non ! Boss, regarde ! Tu t'es pissé dessus ! Non, non, ce n'est pas bien.**

Gibbs avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-** Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.**

- **Tu crois être en position de faire quelque chose ? Je venais pour savoir si tu voulais dire un petit coucou à tes amis du NCIS, ils sont très inquiets pour toi tu sais, j'espère que la petite vidéo de cette nuit leur plaira.**

-** Je vais te tuer Damone.**

-** Ah, tu me fais bien rire Gibbs ! C'est toi qui va mourir. Non, pas tout de suite, lentement dans l'agonie. Et ensuite, quand tout sera fini avec toi, j'achèverais ce cher Tony.**

Juste avant de ressortir de la pièce, Damone refit une injection du produit à Gibbs, qui fut rapidement repris de terribles douleurs.

_**NCIS : Laboratoire.**_

Abby était épuisée. Elle avait vu et revu les vidéos de "l'accident" de Tony et du meurtre de Kristy.

- **Il n'y a rien. Ce gars est très fort. Aucune empreinte, aucune ombre ou reflet : rien pour nous donner un indice.**

- **On va y arriver Abby, on retrouvera ce salaud et on le lui fera payer. **Dit McGee

- **Il est quelle heure ?**

-** Il est 8 heures. Abby, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es fatiguée. Je te préviendrais si on a du nouveau.**

-** Tu as peut**-**être raison, je vais à l'hôpital voir Tony.**

_**Hôpital de Bethesda chambre 2.**_

Abby entra dans la chambre, Tony était seul. Elle s'assit sur une chaise;

-** Hé Tony ! C'est Abby. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit, mais Gibbs a été enlevé par celui qui t'a mis dans cet état et qui a tué Kristy. Ce gars est très fort, il ne laisse aucune empreinte, rien. Il ne commet aucune erreur, il a du bien étudier nos méthodes. Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller, tu pourrais nous aider, tu as certainement du voir le conducteur de la voiture.** Elle posa sa tête sur le matelas du lit et finit par s'endormir.

_**NCIS : 10h05.**_

Un coursier s'approcha de Ziva.

**- Bonjour, j'ai un paquet pour les agents McGee, David et Sheppard.**

**- Je suis l'agent David, de qui est ce paquet ?**

**- Je ne sais pas moi ! On m'a demandé le livrer ce paquet à cette adresse.**

**- Je vais vous demander d'attendre ici le temps qu'on vérifie le contenu du paquet.**

Ziva appela McGee.

**- On vient de recevoir ça, il n'y a pas de nom d'expéditeur**

**- Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir du ravisseur ?**

**- Oui.**

Ils ouvrirent le paquet, dedans se trouvait une vidéo. Ils la mirent dans le magnétoscope, et virent les premières images de Gibbs, attaché, parlant à son ravisseur.

**- McGee, tu devrais interroger notre coursier. Je vais chercher la directrice.**

L'interrogation du coursier n'avait rien donné. Le gars qui lui avait remis le paquet à livrer portait un casque de moto et il n'avait pas vu son visage.

Abby avait était prévenue, elle était revenue à son labo très rapidement.

Elle visionnait la vidéo en essayant de trouver un indice. Elle se mit à pleurer en voyant Gibbs se tordre de douleur.

**- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui sache lire sur les lèvres,**. **Gibbs lui parle et je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait en savoir plus. **Dit Abby.

**- Je me charge de vous trouver quelqu'un qui puisse faire ça.** Dit Jen.

_**Lieu inconnu 11 heures:**_

Damone entra de nouveau dans la pièce de Gibbs.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être vulnérable ? Tu vois, je suis capable de faire quelque chose. Tes hommes, eux, sont incapables de trouver quoi que ce soit !**

**- Tu as tort, ils trouveront, ce sont d'excellents agents.**

**- Mais bien sûr ! Tu peux toujours rêver Gibbs. **Damone s'approcha de Gibbs et lui assena plusieurs coups de pied dans les côtes...

Et sortit de la pièce.

_**NCIS 13h33, laboratoire.**_

La directrice était arrivée accompagnée d'une autre femme.

**- Je vous présente Laura Souza. Elle est là pour visionner la cassette, elle va pouvoir nous dire ce que dit Gibbs.**

On lui mit la cassette et elle commença à traduire :

- **L'agent Gibbs dit :**_**Damone.**_

_- _**Damone !? **S'exclama Abby. **Ce salaud est Damone ?**

- **Damone, c'est ce qu'il a prononcé. **Dit Laura.

Après avoir traduit le reste de la vidéo elle repartit.

- **Abby, si cet homme veut se venger de ses anciens coéquipiers, il se pourrait qu'il vous en veuille aussi. **Dit Jen.

- **Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas tellement eu affaire à lui. Je devais certainement lui faire peur, il n'est descendu que très rarement au labo.**

**- McGee, Ziva, retrouvez-moi cet homme et suivez-le, il nous mènera jusqu'à Gibbs.**

_**Lundi 30 avril. 9 heures.**_

Cela faisait deux jours que McGee et Ziva suivaient Damone mais il ne les avait pas amenés là où il retenait Gibbs.

_**Dans la voiture.**_

**- Soit il nous a repérés, soit Gibbs est déjà mort et il n'a plus besoin d'aller ...**

**- Non McGee, Gibbs est encore en vie sinon on aurait reçu une vidéo ou un coup de téléphone nous disant où se trouve son corps. Attends, il prend sa voiture de nouveau.**

Ils le suivirent sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais Damone réussit à les semer.

_**Lieu inconnu: 10 heures.**_

Gibbs entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Damone entrer.

**- Alors je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?**

**- Pas une minute.**

**- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. Peut-être que tu aimerais manger et boire quelque chose ?**

Il sortit d'un sac en papier un grand gobelet de café et s'approcha de Gibbs.

**- Un café ? Tu aimes toujours ça ?**

L'homme souleva le couvercle du gobelet et sentit le café.

**- Humm qu'elle bonne odeur n'est-ce- pa**s Et il but d'une traite le café sous les yeux de Gibbs.

**- Tu sais, tes amis te cherchent bien. Ils m'ont suivi pendant deux jours. Je me demande comment ils ont eu des soupçons sur moi ? Tu as raison, ils sont assez bons mais ils ne le seront pas assez pour te retrouver en vie. Adieu Gibbs, je ne vais plus venir te voir. Pendant que tu seras en train de mourir, je m'occuperais de DiNozzo, ou plutôt de ce qui reste de lui.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gibbs pour le motiver à rassembler les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il réussit à se lever et à attraper Damone, il lui entoura la chaîne autour du cou. Damone sortit son couteau et le planta dans la cuisse de Gibbs qui resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce que Damone ne bouge plus. Le corps sans vie de l'homme tomba sur le sol. Gibbs retira le couteau de sa cuisse et réussit tant bien que mal à crocheter la fermeture de la chaîne. Une fois détaché, il vérifia que Damone était bien mort et fouilla la poche de ce dernier où il trouva un portable. Il composa le numéro d'Abby sachant que celle-ci pourrait le localiser.

**- Abby, j'écoute.**

**- Abby, c'est Gibbs.**

Gibbs s'effondra sans pouvoir rien dire de plus.

_**15h50 hôpital de Bethesda :**_

Gibbs se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Il ne souffrait que d'une légère hypothermie, de déshydratation et la blessure à sa jambe était sans gravité. Toute l'équipe était à ses côtés.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

merci pour vos commentaires, je met donc le chapitre 10, et je pense que je mettrais le 11 aujourd'hui également ou demain.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu' Abby lisait sur lévres, désolé.**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_**Jeudi 3 mai.**_

_**Hôpital de Bethesda :**_

_**8 heures du matin. Soins intensifs chambre 2.**_

Cela faisait maintenant 8 jours que Tony était toujours dans un coma profond. Les électroencéphalogrammes et les scanners n'avaient montré aucune amélioration.

**- Bonjour Tony, comment vas-tu ce matin ? **

**- ...**

**- Moi ça va, je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui mais je repasserais te voir tous les soirs comme je le fais depuis une semaine. Bon sang Tony, réveille-toi maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état je te l'interdit ! Tu ...**

**- Bonjour Agent Gibbs.**

**- Bonjour docteur Young.**

**Vous ne devriez pas autant espérer qu'il se réveille agent Gibbs. L'agent DiNozzo a été fauché par cette voiture à près de 55 kilomètres par heure. Même s'il se réveille, ce qui est peu probable, il aurait 95 de chances - si on peut appeler ça de la chance - d'être un "légume" qui devra être nourri par sonde toute sa vie, et...**

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois docteur Young, vous ne connaissez pas l'agent DiNozzo. Cet homme est un battant et il ne baissera jamais les bras. Il s'en sortira! Ça c'est moi qui vous le dit. **Dit Emily qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. **Je suis neurologue, je connais mieux que vous les complexités du cerveau. Et, si je n'ai pas déclaré Tony comme irrécupérable, c'est que je sais qu'il y a toujours un espoir, docteur Young. Pour le bien du patient, il faut rester positif ou ne pas parler comme ça de lui en sa présence, vous m'avez comprise ? Et si vous n'en êtes pas capable, je vous prie de déléguer le cas de Tony à un autre médecin.**

**- Docteur Wynne, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !**

**- Je vous parlerais sur le ton que je voudrais tant que vous considérerez cet homme pour mort alors qu'il est loin de l'être.**

**- Alors si vous pensez qu'il va bien, occupez vous-en vous-même.**

Le docteur Young sortit de la chambre.

**- Quel abruti !**

Elle se retourna face à Gibbs.

**- N'écoutez pas ce qu'il a dit, il y a toujours un espoir pour que Tony se réveille.**

**- J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour lui.**

**- Vous faites beaucoup pour lui, agent Gibbs. Vous êtes auprès de lui, vous lui parlez et c'est très important. Vous avez toujours été important pour Tony. Il vous apprécie beaucoup et je suis sûr que le son de votre voix peut aider à son réveil.**

**- Je l'espère. Je dois y aller, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais être en retard au travail.**

**- Ne forcez pas trop agent Gibbs, vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remis.**

**- Je vais très bien.**

_**NCIS : 9h30.**_

Gibbs venait d'arriver au bureau quand Fornell fit son apparition.

**- Gibbs**

**- Fornell**

**- J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé, ça n'a pas...**

**- Pas ici. **Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivi de Fornell.

Une fois l'ascenseur stoppé entre deux étages Fornell reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

- **Comme je te disais ça n'a pas était facile. Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir tout ça ?**

**- Je veux savoir. Je veux pouvoir l'aider, je lui dois bien ça.**

**- Et bien, tu vas être servi ! Je te préviens, tout ce dossier est officieux, tu ne pourras t'en servir pour rien.**

**- Oh si, il me servira. Mes doutes étaient-ils fondés ?**

**- Oui, Tiens. **Fornell lui tendit un dossier.

**- Je te remercie Tobias.**

**- À charge de revanche Jethro et comment va l'agent DiNozzo ?**

**- Pas bien, il est toujours dans le coma.**

Après le départ de Fornell, Gibbs monta voir la directrice.

- **Jen, je voudrais prendre ma journée.**

**- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est personnel.**

**- Ok, prends ta journée si tu reste joignable en cas de besoin.**

Gibbs quitta le bureau en laissant les rênes à McGee, et retourna à l'hôpital.

Emily était auprès de Tony, elle feuilletait un album photo tout en lui parlant.

**- Je ne vous dérange pas ?**

**- Oh, non agent Gibbs, déjà de retour ?**

**- Oui, j'ai pris ma journée, un dossier à étudier.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'album photo qu'Emily regardait ;

**- Vous voulez voir ? Ce sont des photos de nous quand on était plus jeunes : collège, lycée, fac.**

Gibbs s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle retourna à la première page.

Sur la première photo, Tony se trouvait avec Emily. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école, un bras dans le plâtre.

**- Comment s'était-il fait ça ?**

**- Je suppose que c'est son père qui...**

**- Oui, je vois.**

**- Là, c'est le premier championnat de l'année, ils l'avaient remporté haut la main. **Sur la photo il y avait Tony et le reste de l'équipe de basket.

Sur une autre, Tony était en costard au bras d'Emily, portant une robe de soirée.

**- C'était le bal de fin d'année, on était en troisième.**

Sur toutes les photos qu'il avait pu voir, Gibbs trouvait que Tony n'avait pas l'air heureux.

- L**à, c'est au lycée, la remise des diplômes**

**- Vous semblez bien plus jeune que les autres.**

**- Oui, on avait 16 ans, on avait deux ans d'avance.**

**- Je ne savais pas, il ne nous a jamais rien dit.**

**- Tony a du s'accrocher pour ça. Son père ne pouvait concevoir qu'un DiNozzo n'excelle pas dans tout. C'est ce jour-là que son père l'a mis à la porte, car Tony avait refusé d'aller à Harvard. Il lui avait tenu tête pour la première fois de sa vie, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça. Je dois dire que ça a été la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite pour son fils.**

Ils passèrent ensuite sur les photos d'eux à la fac. Gibbs reconnut Peter sur les photos et une jeune fille qui lui semblait être celle qui se trouvait près de Tony l'autre soir.

Sur la photo suivante, la jeune fille se trouvait enlacée dans les bras de Tony.

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Sarah**

**- Ils avaient l'air de s'aimer.**

Elle continua à tourner les pages.

**- Là c'est le jour où Tony s'est blessé aux genoux lors d'un match. Il y avait des recruteurs sur le terrain pour les voir, lui et un autre. Mais les médecins lui ont interdit de rejouer au niveau qu'il avait. Son rêve d'entrer dans une équipe professionnelle s'est arrêté ce jour-là. **

Sur la photo suivante, visiblement prise quelques jours après la précédente car Tony avait des béquilles et une attelle à la jambe, Peter, Emily, Tony et Sarah se trouvaient sur la photo.

- **Elle était enceinte ?**

**- Oui, elle entamait son 6****ème**** mois. C'est la dernière photo de Sarah, elle est morte deux jours après qu'elle ait été prise.**

**- Comment...**

**- Comment elle est morte ? En mettant leur fils au monde, le bébé n'a pas survécu lui non-plus. Après sa mort, Tony a quitté la fac. Il est parti chez mes parents, il a fait sa rééducation ****et, ensuite, il a fait l'école de police... La suite, vous la connaissez.**

**- Je ne savais pas tout ça. **

Emily referma l'album.

- **Je m'excuse, je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour une embauche.**

Emily sortit de la chambre.

**- Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça Tony ? **

Gibbs prit le dossier que Fornell lui avait passé et commença à l'étudier.  
**- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça à son propre enfant! **Dit Gibbs tout en continuant à lire le contenu du dossier. Après avoir lu le dossier en entier il le referma.

**- Comment as-tu fais pour que rien ne paraisse dans ton dossier ? Je te promets qu'à ton réveil, tous les deux, on aura une petite discussion.**

Gibbs se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

**- Tu crois que je peux ouvrir les volets ? Il fait si sombre dans cette chambre. **

Il retourna s'asseoir.

**- Bon sang Tony réveille-toi ! Je ne veux pas perdre un autre agent, un autre ami... Un fils !**

_Un fils ? Oui, il est comme un fils pour moi. Celui que j'aurais aimé avoir avec Shannon après mon retour d'Irak._

Il fut coupé dans sa pensée par le retour d'Emily.

**- Vous êtes toujours là ! Il est midi, vous devriez manger quelque chose. Venez avec moi, je vous offre le repas.**

**- Non merci, je ne veux pas le laisser seul**

**- Ne vous en faites pas agent Gibbs, il n'est pas seul, il y a les infirmières qui prennent soin de lui. Vous avez besoin d'être en forme si vous voulez veiller sur lui.**

**- Bien j'accepte. Et votre entretien ?**

**- J'ai obtenu un poste de neurochirurgien. En fait, ils vont créer un service de neurochirurgie.**

**- Il n'y en avait pas ?**

**- Non, pas sur cet hôpital. Il y en a un sur l'hôpital Central de Washington.**

**- Et vous ne préféreriez pas bosser là-bas ?**

**- Non. Et là, je serais chef de service.**

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à un petit restaurant.

Ils s'assirent et passèrent commande.

_**14h NCIS :**_

Après le repas, Gibbs était reparti pour le NCIS. Il alla directement au bureau de la directrice.

Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper.

**- Jethro ? Je pensais que tu prenais ta journée ?**

**- En fait, je suis venu te dire que je prenais 3 jours. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.**

**- Tu peux prendre les jours que tu veux. Il te reste encore 6 semaines de congés.**

**- Parfait, je confie l'équipe à McGee alors.**

**- Gibbs, ton équipe ne peut pas fonctionner à deux personnes.**

**- Alors mets quelqu'un d'autre avec eux ou donnes-leur des vacances.**

Ils discutèrent encore 5 minutes puis Gibbs sortit du bureau et alla directement voir McGee et Ziva.

**- McGee, trouve-moi un billet pour Santa-Maria. Départ le plus tôt possible, n'importe quelle classe. Je descends voir Ducky.**

McGee chercha le billet demandé.

Gibbs revînt 10 minutes plus tard.

**- Alors ce billet ?**

**- Je vous ai trouvé un billet pour ce soir 18h, en première classe. C'est tout ce qui restait.**

**- Parfait, merci. Je vais m'absenter quelques jours. En attendant, vous êtes mis en stand-by et, s'il y a un quelconque changement dans l'état de Tony, je veux être prévenu quelle que soit l'heure.**

_**17h : aéroport, Washington.**_

Ziva avait accompagné Gibbs à l'aéroport.

**- Gibbs, que vas-tu faire à Santa-Maria ?**

**- Régler une affaire personnelle qui ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.**

Il remercia Ziva de l'avoir conduit.


	11. l'ombre d'une mère

Bonjour, voici donc le chapitre 11 le 12 sera mit en ligne dès que j'aurais reçu sa correction. Bonne journée

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : l'ombre d'une mère :**_

_**2h Vendredi 4 mai : aéroport de Santa-Maria.**_

Une fois arrivé, Gibbs trouva rapidement un hôtel, il eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Trop de questions lui passaient par la tête et il espérait que la rencontre de tout à l'heure répondrait à celles-ci.

Gibbs se réveilla très tôt. Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit de son sac le dossier qu'il avait lu plus tôt. Il le feuilleta à nouveau. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les photos d'une voiture accidentée. Il soupira et referma le dossier.

Il descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Après ça, il sortit de l'hôtel et alla louer une voiture. Il roula un moment et s'arrêta devant une belle maison dans un quartier huppé de Santa-Maria. Trois filles sortirent de la maison, suivies d'une femme.

- **Vous oubliez votre repas.**

La plus jeune des filles fit demi-tour et prit les trois sachets en papier que sa mère lui tendait.

**- Bonne journée les filles.**

**- Bonne journée maman**; répondirent-elle.

La femme regarda un instant dans la direction de Gibbs et rentra chez elle.

Gibbs se décida à sortir de la voiture. Il avança dans l'allée menant à l'entrée de la maison. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-** Oh ! Vous n'avez fait peur.** Une jeune fille se trouvait devant lui

**- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon but. Je suis l'agent Gibbs du NCIS, je viens voir Madame Lonbardo.**

**- C'est ma mère, attendez, je l'appelle.**

Elle se retourna

**- Man, il y a un gars du NCIS qui voudrait te voir.**

**- J'arrive fais-le rentrer.**

Elle se tourna de nouveau face à Gibbs.

**- Entrez, elle va arriver. Rassurez-moi, il n'est rien arrivé à ma sœur ou à Eliott ?**

**- Non, je ne suis pas là pour votre sœur.**

**- Ouf, vous me rassurez ! Elle et son fiancé sont en déploiement en ce moment, ils doivent revenir dans une semaine . Ils se marient à la fin du mois.**

La femme qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure arriva dans l'entrée.

- **Merci Lucy, tu devrais vite filer : tu vas arriver en retard.**

**- Bonne journée maman, Monsieur.**

Elle partit en courant.

- **Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ? Il n'est rien arrivé à ma fille ou à Eliott au moins ?**

**- Non Madame, je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Elle referma la porte et invita Gibbs à s'asseoir sur la terrasse dans le jardin.

**- Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire, Monsieur ?**

**- Agent Gibbs. Oui, je veux bien un café.**

Elle revint avec deux cafés.

- **Je vous écoute agent Gibbs. Si vous ne venez pas pour ma fille ou son fiancé, pourquoi venez- vous me voir ?**

**- Pour votre fils.**

La femme pâlit légèrement.

**- Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai pas de fils, j'ai cinq filles. Mon mari aurait bien aimé avoir un garçon mais il n'est pas venu.**

**- Madame Lonbardo, je sais que vous avez un fils d'un précédent mariage. Vous avez changé de nom et de vie après votre accident de voiture, il y a 24 ans de ça.**

**- Agent Gibbs, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer que vous faites erreur sur la personne.**

**- Non, je sais que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Vous étiez mariée à Fabio DiNozzo, un avocat de ****renom. Vous avez eu un fils, Anthony, né le 11 juillet 1973. Madame Lonbardo, je travaille avec votre fils, il est un agent du NCIS. Anthony est actuellement à l'hôpital dans un état jugé critique. On a tenté de le tuer lors d'une enquête, Madame DiNozzo...**

La femme lui coupa la parole.

**- Non ! Cette femme est morte dans cet accident de voiture ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle. Agent Gibbs, je vais vous paraître égoïste, mais mon ancienne vie n'existe plus. Cet accident a été pour moi un nouveau point de départ, l'occasion de me refaire une vie meilleure. J'ai mis du temps à y arriver, j'ai vécu 11 ans d'enfer avec l'homme qui me servait de mari, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. On a fait croire à la face du monde que j'étais morte. Je me suis créé une nouvelle identité et j'ai démarré une nouvelle vie. Cette vie me convient : j'ai un époux admirable, cinq superbes filles, un futur gendre adorable. J'ai tout pour être heureuse. Ma famille ne connaît rien de mon passé et je ne veux plus de mon passé. Est-il au courant ? Pourquoi m'avoir recherchée ?**

**- De quoi ? Du fait que vous êtes toujours en vie ? Non, en ce moment il est à l'hôpital dans un état jugé critique. Moi, la question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi avez-vous laissé votre fils aux mains de son père ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui avec lui ?**

**- C'était notre arrangement après notre accident. Mon ancien mari me laissait partir en me laissant de l'argent et de quoi me créer une nouvelle identité à la seule condition que je lui laisse Anthony. Ce que j'ai fait sans hésiter : c'était ça ou mon mari aurait fini par me tuer.**

**- Vous avez préféré laisser votre fils de dix ans aux mains d'un tortionnaire ? Vous dites avoir vécu 11 ans d'enfer avec lui, mais Tony en a vécu 16 auprès de cet homme.**

**- Agent Gibbs, je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton. Vous ne savez pas de quoi cet homme était capable. Nos pères nous on mariés de force. J'avais 16 ans à l'époque, lui en avait 19. Il venait de sortir de l'école de droit, son diplôme d'avocat en poche. Mon père est mort deux mois après le mariage. Dans son testament, il exigeait que mon mari et moi ayons un enfant dans les 2 ans à venir si nous voulions toucher l'héritage. C'est là que l'enfer a commencé : mon mari m'a violée jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve enceinte. Heureusement pour moi, cela n'a pris que trois mois. Par la suite, il a continué à me battre, enceinte ou pas. Cela m'a même valu d'accoucher avec deux mois d'avance.**

**- Et ensuite, il a également battu Tony.**

**- Non, Tony a juste reçu quelques corrections de sa part quand il le méritait.**

**- Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'une correction est méritée lorsqu´on a quatre ans au point d'avoir un bras cassé ? Vous vous voilez la face pour vous donner bonne conscience, c'est tout ! Vous avez laissé votre fils aux mains de cet homme qui l'a battu jusqu'à ce qui le mette à la porte !**

**- Agent Gibbs, c'est facile pour vous de juger les décisions que j'ai prises. Vous n'étiez pas à ma place. Et, laissez-moi douter de ce que vous venez de me dire : Monsieur voulait un fils pour lui succéder. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu lever la main sur Anthony, c'est parce-que le môme avait fait une connerie. Maintenant, je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir de chez moi, j'ai beaucoup à faire. **

Elle se leva obligeant l'agent à faire de même.

**- Je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus venir m'importuner avec ces vieilles histoires qui n'ont plus lieu d'être : madame DiNozzo est morte et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle ressuscite. Agent Gibbs, personne ne voulait de cet enfant et je vous interdis de lui dire que je suis en vie. **

Elle mit Gibbs à la porte. Il remonta dans sa voiture et, de colère, il donna un coup de poing dans le volant.

**- Tony, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu avais eu ce genre de parents. Tu as su t'en sortir à merveille.** Il resta songeur un moment.

**- Bon, maintenant, direction Tijuana au Mexique.**

Il devait y rencontrer l'ancienne nourrice de Tony. Elle avait travaillé pour la famille DiNozzo pendant 8 ans.


	12. Sans scrupule

Merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires; encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Le 13 sera mis d'ici deux ou trois jours peut être avant. Merci a Jjaine pour ses corrections.

Pour ceux qui voulez des "nouvelles" du père de Tony, les voiçi :

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : sans scrupules.**_

_**Mardi 8 mai, 5h30, hôpital de Bethesda :**_

Le docteur Young entra dans la chambre de Tony accompagné d'un infirmier.

**- Conduisez-le au bloc opératoire numéro 2.**

_**11h45 Hôpital de Bethesda :**_

Gibbs rentrait juste de Tijuana, les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eues de Tony, la veille, ne l'avaient pas réconforté.

**- État jugé toujours critique.** Lui avait dit McGee. Il avait donc, dès son arrivée, voulut aller voir son agent.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il entendit une personne crier. Cette voix lui était un peu familière et il s'avança. Emily était en train de crier sur le docteur Young et McGee essayait de la calmer. En s'approchant plus, il vit que la chambre de Tony était vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, où était son agent ? Il s'approcha d'eux.

- **Je vous préviens vous n'allez pas l'emporter au paradis, je vais vous faire radier de l'ordre des médecins et vous irez pourrir au fond d'une cellule ! Et s'il meurt, je vous tuerais moi-même ! **Cria Emily.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, où est Tony ?** Demanda Gibbs.

- **Patron ?! **Bredouilla McGee.

**- Il se passe que ce cher docteur Young a pratiqué l'ablation d'un lobe du foie de Tony pour que Monsieur DiNozzo senior soit greffé alors que l'état de Tony ne le permet pas et qu'il était formellement contre cette opération. De plus, il était sensé de ne plus s'occuper de lui. **Dit Emily.

**- Votre ami ne se réveillera jamais, autant que ses organes servent à quelque chose tant qu'il en est encore temps. **Dit le Dr Young.

Sur ce, Emily réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de McGee et donna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure à Young. Elle s'apprêtait à lui redonner un second coup quand Gibbs et McGee la retinrent.

- **Laissez-moi régler son compte à ce fumier !**

**- Emily, calme-toi s'il te plaît, il va être arrêté pour ce qu'il a fait et si tu continues, toi aussi tu risques d'être arrêtée. Tony a besoin de toi ici, pas en prison. **Lui dit McGee. Elle se calma et se réfugia dans les bras de Tim, qui l'embrassa sur la tête.

Le docteur Young fut arrêté.

- **Où est Tony **? Redemanda Gibbs.

**- En salle de réveil, ils ne vont pas tarder à le ramener dans sa chambre.**

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, un brancardier ramena Tony à sa chambre.

Emily vérifia l'état de son ami.

**- Alors ? **Demanda Gibbs.

**- Tout est bon, espérons qu'il ne fasse pas une infection ou un choc opératoire. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser seul, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.**

**- Non, ne dis pas ça Emily, tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends.** Tim prit Emily dans ses bras, la jeune femme l'embrassa. Gibbs les regarda perplexe : il s'en était passé des choses en trois jours.

McGee invita Emily au restaurant, ils laissèrent Gibbs seul avec Tony.

Gibbs prit la main plâtrée de Tony.

**- Je te promets qu'il payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Hier, j'ai vu ton ancienne nourrice, Rosa-Maria. Elle m'a dit qu'elle prierait pour ton rétablissement. Une femme très bien. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Je n'imaginais pas le moins du monde que tu avais du subir tout ça. Pourquoi ne nous en avoir jamais parlé ?**

**- Jethro ? Ça va ? **Ducky venait de rentrer dans la chambre. **Ton voyage a apporté des réponses à tes questions ?**

**- Oui, mais pas vraiment celles que j'aurais aimé entendre.**

Ils restèrent silencieux, Ducky savait que Gibbs lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

**- Demain ça fera deux semaines qu'il est dans le coma et qu'il n'y a aucune amélioration.**

**- Il faut patienter Jethro, un accident comme ça n'est pas une petite affaire, je me souviens d'une fois...**

**- Pas maintenant Ducky, s'il te plaît.**

**- Bien.**

**- J'ai vu sa mère.**

**- Et ?**

**- Elle a refait sa vie, une belle vie d'ailleurs, elle ne veut même plus entendre parler de Tony.**

Il lui raconta ce que la mère de Tony lui avait dit.

**- Son ancienne nourrice m'a dit que Tony avait 9 mois et demi la première fois que son père l'a frappé. Seulement parce qu'il ne marchait pas encore alors que les DiNozzo mâles ont tous marché à 9 mois.** **D'après ses souvenirs, les coups sont devenus quasi quotidiens quand il a eu 5 ans. Sa mère ne s'en est jamais souciée, c'est sa nourrice qui le soignait comme elle pouvait. Et les seules fois où sa mère daignait le faire, elle lui reprochait d'avoir mis en colère son père et disait qu'il avait cherché les coups qu'il avait reçus. Je me demande vraiment comment on peut dire ça à son enfant, elle ne l'a jamais protégé. Tony est né dans une famille qui ne le méritait pas, j'aurais été fier d'avoir un fils comme lui. Shannon et moi avions prévu d'avoir un autre enfant à mon retour d'Irak, on voulait donner un petit frère à Kelly. Dans Tony je vois le fils que j'aurais pu avoir. Tu sais, ce qui m'a le plus marqué chez lui la première fois que j'ai bossé avec lui, c'est sa force de caractère et sa détermination.**

**- Il doit ça à son passé. **Dit Ducky.

**- Oui, je suppose, tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris l'autre jour quand je t'ai dit qu'il avait été battu.**

**- Quand il a eu l'y-pestis, j'ai pu voir sur ses radios que plusieurs côtes avaient été cassées. D'abord, j'ai pensé que ça remontait à quand il était flic mais, en relisant son dossier médical, il y avait trop d'incohérences. Donc j'ai eu des doutes et là, après avoir vu les radios de "l'accident", j'ai vu plusieurs traces d'anciennes fractures, donc mes soupçons se sont avérés justes.**

**- Ducky, il faut garder ça pour toi. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir et surtout pas Jen. Elle serait obligée de le signaler, il devrait passer des tas de tests psychologiques et on pourrait le déclarer inapte au service.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas Jethro, rien ne sortira de cette pièce.**

**- Merci Ducky.**

**- Je dois te laisser, j'ai un corps qui m'attend. Je repasserais ce soir.**

**- OK.**

Gibbs sortit de la chambre pour aller se chercher un café et un sandwich. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et alluma la télé pour mettre les informations.

**- Ça ne te gênes pas si j'écoute les infos ? Non, comment ça pourrait te gêner, t'es dans le coma et on n'est même pas sur que tu puisses nous entendre.**

Le soir, Ducky revint. Gibbs lui avait demandé de surveiller Tony pour lui car il devait s'absenter à nouveau pour quelques jours.

_**Jeudi 10 mai : Résidence DiNozzo :**_

Gibbs sortit du taxi et le pria de l'attendre.

Il marcha dans l'allée jusqu'à l'imposante maison.

**- Alors c'est ici que tu as grandi.**

Un homme, certainement un garde du corps, s'avança vers lui avec un gros rottweiler.

**- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'homme.**

**- Je désirerais voir Monsieur DiNozzo.**

**- Pour quel motif ?**

**- Son fils.**

**- Et vous êtes ? **

**- L'agent spécial Gibbs.**

**- Ne bougez-pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.**

**- Merci.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme ressortit de la maison accompagné d'une jeune mexicaine.

**- Aminata va vous conduire à Monsieur DiNozzo.**

Gibbs suivit donc la jeune femme jusqu'au jardin donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. Le père de Tony était allongé sur un transat au bord d'une belle et grande piscine, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années en bikini à ses côtés.

**- Chérie, va voir ailleurs, je dois parler à ce monsieur.**

La jeune femme se leva en se déhanchant et plongea dans la piscine.

**- Agent Gibbs, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Puis-je vous faire servir quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Non merci.**

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous là agent Gibbs ?**

**- Votre fils. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour voler le lobe du foie de l'agent DiNozzo mais vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça.**

**- C'est une menace agent Gibbs ?**

**- Non, mais si Tony meurt ça en deviendra une.**

**- Croyez-vous que je vais me laisser impressionner par un****e p'****tite merde de votre genre ? Mon fils ne serait pas dans cet état là s'il avait décidé de rester dans la famille. Mais il a voulu jouer en solo et il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Qu'il meure ou qu'il ne meure pas, ce n'est pas mon affaire.**

**- Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi de votre fils unique ? Le rôle d'un père est de protéger ses enfants et non de...**

**- Vous me faites bien rire agent Gibbs ! Comment pouvez-vous émettre un tel jugement ? Vous ne savez rien de ma relation avec mon fils ou seulement ce qu'on a voulu vous faire croire. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant alors gardez votre jugement pour vous. Mais non, que je suis bête ! Vous avez eu une fille, Kelly c'est ça ? Oui, mais elle est morte donc vous ne savez rien d'une relation père-enfant. Maintenant, je vous prierais de partir. Je dois me reposer, une greffe ce n'est pas rien.**

DiNozzo père fit un signe à un autre garde du corps.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Veuillez reconduire l'agent Gibbs à son taxi.**

**- Bien Monsieur.**

**- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, si Tony venait à mourir.**

**- Sachez qu'on ne me menace pas agent Gibbs, les répercussions pourraient vous être très désagréables. Au revoir agent Gibbs.**

**- Au revoir Monsieur DiNozzo. Je crois que nous serons amenés à nous revoir, Monsieur DiNozzo.**

_**Le lendemain :**_

_**Vendredi 11 mai 13h45, hôpital de **__**Bethesda :**_

Gibbs entra dans la chambre de Tony.

- **Bonjour docteur Wynne.**

**- Bonjour agent Gibbs, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Emily et tutoyez-moi.**

**- C'est entendu, appelles-moi Gibbs alors. Comment va-t´il?**

**- L'électroencéphalogramme de ce matin n'a toujours montré aucune amélioration. On l'a déplâtré tout à l'heure. Au vu des radios, le chirurgien orthopédiste qui a opéré Tony n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse récupérer la mobilité de son genou droit. Mais ça, on ne pourra en être sûrs qu'une fois qu'il sera réveillé et qu'il mettra le pied au sol.**

**- Et vous… toi, tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je ne suis pas orthopédiste mais c'est la deuxième fois qu'il s'abîme très sévèrement le genou et il y a de très fortes chances, effectivement, pour qu'il ne récupère pas intégralement sa mobilité.**

Gibbs soupira.

**- Tim et les autres ont dit qu'ils passeraient ce soir. **Dit Emily

_**19h50 : **_

Ducky, McGee, Ziva et Abby rejoignirent Gibbs et Emily à l'hôpital.

- **Bonsoir patron. **

**- Bonsoir.**

McGee et Emily s'embrassèrent et s'assirent sur la même chaise.

Abby s'approcha de Tony et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

**- Bonsoir Tony. Je vois qu'on a enlevé tes plâtres, c'est cool ça.**

**- L'orthopédiste a bien peur qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer entièrement la mobilité de son genou. **Dit Emily.

**- Non, il ne connait pas Tony. **Pleura Abby. **Parce-que si il ne récupère pas, il ne pourra plus être agent de terrain, ni même agent du NCIS et ça, je sais qu'il le vivra très mal.**

**- Il pourra toujours travailler dans un bureau.** Dit Ducky.

**- DiNozzo, derrière un bureau ? Tu rigoles Ducky ! Il ne tiendra jamais. Abby a raison, Tony est fait pour être un agent de terrain pas un gratte-papier. **Dit Gibbs.

Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux.

**- Patron, comment Tony en est venu à travailler pour le NCIS ? **Demanda McGee.

**- Kate lui avait posé cette question peu de temps après son arrivée et vous savez ce qu'il lui a répondu ? **dit Gibbs.

**- Non.**

**- Avec mon sourire.**

**- Oui comment as-tu décidé de l'embaucher ? T'a-t-il été imposé ou l'as-tu choisi ? **Demanda Ziva.

**- Je l'ai choisi. Avril 2001, Baltimore, nous suivions depuis 2 semaines Well's un marin suspecté de faire du trafic de drogue. Toutes les transactions se passaient à Baltimore sur les docks. Ça faisait 3 jours qu'on était planqués là-bas dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné quand la criminelle a débarqué dans notre planque. C'est là qu'on a appris qu'ils étaient sur la même affaire et qu'ils avaient un flic infiltré depuis trois mois : Tony.**


	13. première rencontre

Et voilà le chapitre 13. Merci a Jjaina pour ses corrections. Et à vous pour vos commentaires.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : première rencontre :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Commissariat de Baltimore 13h45 :**_

Gibbs était dans le bureau du Capitaine depuis quelques minutes.

**- Capitaine, vous auriez du avertir le NCIS quand vous avez su qu'un militaire était impliqué dans cette histoire.**

**- Vous, les flics de la marine, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde. On pouvait très bien mener cette affaire sans vous, mes hommes sont très bons.**

Après une longue discussion, il fut conclu que le NCIS et leur service collaboreraient. L'inspecteur DiNozzo garderait sa couverture et il devrait introduire un des hommes du NCIS.

-** Et quand pourrais-je voir votre inspecteur ?**

**- L'inspecteur DiNozzo est en train d'effectuer un interrogatoire. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'observation si vous voulez.**

Le capitaine conduisit donc l'agent Gibbs dans la salle d´observation.

Tony était assis face au suspect. Il avait les pieds posés sur la table et mangeait un sandwich.

**- Pain français, C'est le meilleur ! Wendy fait des sandwichs fabuleux. Si vous en avez l'occasion un jour, je vous conseille de lui en prendre un.**

Tony s'essuya la bouche et se leva ;

**- Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ? **Tony enleva sa veste, desserra sa cravate, prit la bouteille d'eau fraîche qui se trouvait sur la table et en but quelques gorgées.

**- Ce que ça peut faire du bien !**

Il se rassit, prit son téléphone portable, et commença un jeu, en chantonnant.

Le jeune suspect commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Tony lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

**- Vous ne me demandez rien ?** Demanda le jeune suspect.

Tony ne le regarda même pas.

5 minutes plus tard, il déballa tout ce qu'il savait. Après avoir remis le suspect dans sa cellule, Tony alla voir son capitaine dans son bureau. Ils devaient parler de l'affaire "Scorpion".

Gibbs s'était assis dans le couloir. Une discussion un peu houleuse s'élevait du bureau du capitaine

**- Comment avez-vous pu accepter ça capitaine ? Ça fait trois mois que je suis sous couverture sur cette affaire et, sous prétexte qu'un de leurs marins est impliqué, ils prennent l'affaire en main. Bon sang capitaine, deux de nos collègues sont morts à cause de ces truands! On ne peut pas leur laisser l'enquête comme ça ! J'étais sur le point d'être présenté au Scorpion **(Chef de l'organisation), **je refuse...**

**- DiNozzo ! Calmez-vous sinon je vous colle un autre blâme ! D'abord, il n'est pas question qu'on leur laisse toute l'affaire. Vous restez sous couverture mais vous allez devoir introduire l'un des leurs.**

**- Pas question ! S'ils infiltrent des gars aussi mauvais que ceux qui étaient en planque, on est mort.**

**- Vous infiltrerez un de leurs hommes, et débrouillez-vous pour que tout se passe bien.**

**- OK, mais je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable si leur gars se fait descendre.**

Tony sortit du bureau de son supérieur en claquant la porte et alla directement à la salle de repos. Gibbs le suivit mais n'entra pas dans la salle.

**- Tu as l'air remonté DiNozzo.**

**- Tu parles ! Je vais devoir me taper un de ces Gus du NCIS. S'il est aussi bon que ceux qui surveillaient l'entrepôt, on n´est pas sortis de l'auberge ! Je le sens mal.**

**- Encore ton fameux instinct ?**

**- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Ross !**

**Désolé Tony, je sais que ton fameux instinct ne t'a presque jamais trahi. Allez, je te laisse, je dois aller voir un indic.**

**- Fais attention à toi Ross.**

Gibbs entra dans la salle de repos. Il vit Tony debout devant le frigo ouvert. Tony se retourna et referma le frigo. Gibbs et Tony se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

**- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? **Demanda Tony.

- **Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Enfin, si vous êtes l'inspecteur DiNozzo.**

**- Oui, c'est moi et vous êtes ?**

**- Le Gus du NCIS, mais on m'appelle généralement Gibbs.**

**- Vous étiez avec les deux autres Gus qui faisaient la surveillance ?**

**- Oui, mais ils sont repartis à Washington... Et, quand nous avez-vous remarqués ?**

**- Il y a trois jours.**

**- Effectivement, cela faisait trois jours qu'on vous observait. Votre supérieur m'a dit que vous me refileriez le dossier que vous avez constitué.**

**- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Suivez-moi.**

Tony conduit Gibbs jusqu´à son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir au bureau se trouvant face au sien.

**- C'est le bureau de votre partenaire ?**

**- C'était, il s'est fait tuer par un des hommes de Scorpion il y a un peu plus de deux mois.**

**- Désolé.**

**- Voilà le dossier.**

Il lui tendit un dossier assez épais. Il était 20h50 quand Gibbs referma le dossier.

**- C'est de vous ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est très complet et très clair**

**- J'essaye de toujours être le plus clair possible, j'aime le boulot bien fait.**

**- Si on allait manger quelque chose, on pourrait en profiter pour mettre au point notre histoire.**

**- Si vous voulez.**

Tony se leva, mit son arme dans son étui et prit sa veste.

- **Où voulez-vous aller manger ?**

**- C'est vous qui habitez Baltimore, choisissez.**

**- Un resto Italien ça vous va ?**

**- Parfait.**

Ils allèrent jusqu´à la voiture de Tony.

**- Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?** Demanda Tony en désignant le sac de voyage de Gibbs.

- **Vous n'aurez qu'à me déposer à un hôtel avant ou après le repas maintenant qu'on n'a plus de planque.**

Ils roulèrent pendant 15 minutes. Tony s'arrêta dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble résidentiel. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

**- Prenez vos affaires.**

Gibbs sortit son sac du coffre de la voiture. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur jusqu'au 12ème et dernier étage et entrèrent dans le petit hall d´un appartement.

**- Vous dormirez chez moi, il y a une chambre d'amis au fond de ce couloir, dernière porte à droite.** Dit Tony en désignant le couloir qui se trouvait sur leur droite.

**- Merci, mais un hôtel ferait très bien l'affaire vous savez.**

**- Je sais, mais si vous dormez ici, on aura plus le temps de faire connaissance afin d´éviter de faire une erreur. Vous savez, ces gars ne font pas dans la dentelle et s'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous descendre. Installez-vous je vais préparer le repas. Vous trouverez des serviettes propres dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.**

Gibbs se dirigea donc vers la chambre. C'était une belle chambre bien aménagée, elle donnait sur la ville de Baltimore. Il déposa son sac au pied du lit et en sortit de quoi se changer. Il entreprit ensuite de trouver la salle de bain. Il ouvrit une première porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une autre chambre. Il la referma et en ouvrit une autre : là, c´ était les toilettes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une porte : il l´ouvrit et entra dans la salle de bain. C'était une salle de bain assez sympa : douche ´balnéo´et lavabo double. La salle de bain était dans un état irréprochable, tout comme l'était la chambre où il allait dormir. Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire pour y prendre une serviette, le placard était également très bien rangé. Il se déshabilla, et entra sous la douche. Il sortit de la salle de bain 20 minutes plus tard et mit les affaires qu'il avait portées dans la journée dans la chambre qu'il occupait puis, il se rendit au salon.

Il fut bluffé par la vue qu'il y avait du salon : de grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur la baie de Chesapeake.

Il visita un peu la pièce. le coin salon était très chaleureux : il y avait une cheminée, une télé à écran plat, un lecteur DVD et une collection impressionnante de films, chaîne HI-FI, deux beaux canapés en cuir marron, une table basse en verre et un tapis blanc-cassé. Dans le coin salle-à-manger, il y avait une table en verre et en acier. Les meubles étaient assez design. Le salon était également parfaitement rangé, pas un gramme de poussière ne traînait, pas une trace sur les baies vitrées.

**- Ce gars-là doit être maniaque. **Pensa-t-il. Mais, ce qui frappa le plus l'œil de Gibbs, c´ était l'absence de tout attachement familial : il ne vit aucune photo, rien ne laissait paraître qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la vie du jeune homme.

Tony fit son apparition dans la pièce

**- Le repas sera prêt d'ici 15 minutes. Je vais me changer, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme chez vous.**

**- Bien, je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ?**

**- Non c'est bon, merci.**

Tony ressortit de la pièce. Gibbs ouvrit les baies vitrées et alla sur le balcon pour mieux jouir de la vue.

Tony revint 10 minutes plus tard.

**- Agent Gibbs, je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire avant de passer à table ?**

**- Oui, je veux bien. **Dit-il en revenant dans la pièce.

- **Bière, Whisky, Martini ?**

**- Une bière, ce sera parfait.**

**- J'amène ça tout de suite. Asseyez-vous.**

Après avoir bu leurs bières, ils passèrent à table. Tony avait préparé une salade de tomates Mozzarella et un risotto à la Milanaise. Pour le dessert, il servit une glace. Gibbs apprécia ce repas. Bon, il avait pu remarquer que l'homme était à priori maniaque, ou qu'il avait une bonne femme de ménage, et qu'il était un excellent cuisinier. Qu´est-ce que le jeune homme lui réservait d'autre? Il avait dans ses affaires une copie de son dossier professionnel et il avait décidé de le lire avant de se coucher. Il voulait connaître l'homme avec qui il allait devoir être sous couverture. Ils profitèrent du repas pour travailler sur l'affaire en cours. Ils décidèrent que Gibbs serait introduit comme étant un ancien partenaire de Tony, de retour d'Europe. Gibbs aida ensuite Tony à débarrasser la table et alla dans sa chambre. Il se mit au lit et lut le court "dossier " de Tony que son capitaine, un homme très désagréable, avait bien voulu mettre à sa disposition.

- Diplômé de l´école supérieure de police de Pittsburg : le 14 décembre 1995 à l'âge de 22 ans. Major de sa promotion.

- 16 décembre 1995 au 19 décembre 1997 : Criminelle de Peoria, commissariat 72.

Excellents états de service. Inspecteur très compétent. Jamais blessé en service. Motif de départ : Démission.

- du 21 décembre 1997 au 23 mai 1999 : Criminelle et Stupéfiants de Philadelphie commissariat 35.

Excellents états de service. Inspecteur très compétent. 2 Blâmes pour insubordination. Jamais blessé en service. Motif de départ : Démission.

- du 25mai 2001 à ce jour: Criminelle de Baltimore;

Inspecteur très compétent. Travaillant sous couverture sans problèmes. Difficultés à l'obéissance hiérarchique.

3 Blâmes pour insubordination, 1 mise à pied. A perdu un partenaire en service le 28 janvier 2001.

**- C'est bien succin ce qu'il m'a fait passer.**

_**Le lendemain matin 6h. **_

Gibbs se réveilla, l'appartement était très calme. Il se leva et alla à la cuisine où il n'y avait personne, il alla donc au salon qui était également vide :

**- Bon, il doit encore dormir.**

Il en profita pour aller prendre une douche, se raser et s'habiller. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon, Tony passa la porte d'entrée en jogging avec une baguette de pain frais à la main.

**- Bonjour agent Gibbs.**

**- Inspecteur DiNozzo.**

**- Je prends vite une douche et je mets en route le petit-déj', ça vous va ?**

**- Oui.**

Il ressortit de la salle de bain 15 minutes plus tard. Ils se mirent à table

**- Je ne savais pas qu'un inspecteur gagnait suffisamment pour s'offrir ce genre d'appartement.**

**- Il n'est pas à moi. L'entrepreneur qui a fait construire cet immeuble est le beau-frère d'une amie et il me le prête durant le temps où j'habite à Baltimore. **

**- C'est sympa. Et pourquoi avez-vous reçu 3 blâmes et une mise à pied ?**

**- Qui vous a raconté ça ?**

**- J'ai lu un résumé de votre dossier. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire quand je dois bosser sous couverture avec un gars que je ne connais pas.**

**- Je suis seulement en désaccord avec mon capitaine : c'est un planqué qui récupère toute la gloire de la brigade sans avoir quitté son bureau ! Et, concernant la mise à pied, je lui ai mis mon poing en pleine figure. Et moi, je peux savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?**

**- Je suis un ancien fusilier marin, j'ai fait 'tempête du désert' et, à mon retour, j'ai quitté l'armée pour intégrer le NCIS. Ça fait maintenant 6 ans que je suis à la tête d'une équipe.**

Le téléphone de Tony sonna.

**- Oui, Tony.**

**- ...**

**- Bien, je serais là. Dan, ce soir je ne viens pas seul, j'aimerais vous présenter un ancien partenaire.**

**- ...**

**- Bien, à ce soir.**

Il raccrocha;

**- Ce soir à 20h et ils n'ont pas très l'air contents que j'amène quelqu'un. A coup sûr, ils vont vous fouiller.**

**- Donc, ce sera à vous de porter le micro et la caméra. Je vais appeler mon équipe pour la surveillance.**

**- Je vous trouve une camionnette pour leur planque.**

_**19h Camionnette, Dock, proximité de l'entrepôt 24A :**_

**- La caméra se trouve dans ce stylo, le micro dans ce téléphone portable. **Dit Kristy

**- Bien.**

**- On vérifie si tout fonctionne bien.** Dit Damone.

Damone alluma les moniteurs de surveillance et vérifia.

**- La caméra, c'est bon. Parlez.**

**- Essaie 1-2.**

**- C'est bon, tout fonctionne.**

_**19h45 :**_

Tony et Gibbs sortirent de la camionnette et entrèrent dans l'entrepôt où trois hommes étaient déjà là.

**- Bonsoir Longoria. **(nom de Tony pour sa couverture).

**- Bonsoir, Je vous présente Leroy Huffman, un ancien partenaire : il est rentré hier de France. Leroy, je te présente Martin Well's, Dan Bellamy, et Andrew's.**

**- Bonsoir. **Dirent les trois hommes.

**- Longoria, tu viens avec moi. Andrew's, tu le fouilles**. Dit Dan Bellamy en désignant Gibbs.

**- J'ai horreur qu'on m'amène des gens comme ça. Pour ton bien, il a intérêt à être clair ton ami.**

**- Il l'est. Je lui fais une entière confiance. On a fait plein de coups ensemble et il a toujours été efficace et d'une grande aide.**

**- En quoi est-il spécialisé ?**

**- C'est un excellent tireur et il s'y connaît en explosifs.**

**- Il est clair boss !** Cria Well's.

**- Bon, tout ça est parfait ! Ce soir, à 22h, tu vas aller au night-club 'Le Biloos'. Tu récupéreras l'argent et tu lui refourgueras la marchandise.**

**- Et tu repasses par ici. Oh ! Et ton ami, il reste avec nous.**

_**23h.**_

Tony était de retour à l'entrepôt : la transaction s'était très bien passée.

Il discuta un moment, à l'écart de tous, avec celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

**- Scorpion sera là demain soir. On se verra ici à 19 heures. Tu peux emmener ton ami. Il y aura un échange important d'héroïne et d'opium.**

_**10h00 commissariat :**_

L'équipe de Gibbs et celle de Tony préparèrent l'assaut du soir. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir arrêter le Scorpion.

_**19 heures entrepôt sur les dock:**_

Dan Longoria Présenta Tony à Scorpion.

**-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Dan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, en bien. Avec tout ce qu'il m'a raconté à votre sujet, je pense que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose avec vous. Par exemple vous donner votre propre équip**e. Dit scorpion

**-Merci Monsieur. **Dit Tony.

¼ d'heure plus tard, cinq hommes arrivèrent. La transaction se passait bien lorsqu´ un premier coup de fusil éclata. **–Police, Que personne ne bouge! **Les coups de feu éclatèrent de toutes parts; **-NCIS, plus personne ne bouge !**

Gibbs fut plaqué au sol. Les balles fusèrent encore pendant 2 minutes. Gibbs était toujours plaqué au sol par le corps de la personne qui l'avait poussé.

**C'est bon, vous pouvez vous relever!**

La personne ne bougea pas. Gibbs arriva à se dégager. Tony avait la chemise en sang au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Gibbs souleva le corps évanoui de Tony.

-**Hé, DiNozzo! Restez avec moi, ouvrez les yeux**. Dit-il en appuyant sur sa blessure.

Tony commença à ouvrir les yeux.

**-Oui, c'est bien**. Tony lui fit un léger sourire mais ses yeux se refermèrent. Gibbs mit une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de Tony qui rouvrit ses yeux.

**-Restez éveillé, tout va bien se passer. L'ambulance est en route.**

**-Vous n'avez rien? **Chuchota Tony.

**-Non, grâce à vous.**

_**2 heures plus tard hôpital de Baltimore:**_

Tony avait été ramené de la chirurgie. Aussitôt, Gibbs était allé le voir.

**-Comment allez-vous?**

**-Ça va, la morphine fait des merveilles, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi ont-ils débarqué si vite?**

**-Votre supérieur a voulu se faire mousser.**

**-Quel abruti celui-là ! Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes? Et Scorpion?**

**-2 morts du coté ennemi ainsi que 3 blessés. Deux autres de vos collègues ont été blessés, dont un qui est dans un état critique. Et Scorpion est derrière les barreaux. **

**-Qui est dans un état critique?**

**-Tom Scratone.**

**-Et mince, il a deux enfants et sa femme attend le 3eme.**

Le commissaire entra dans la chambre;

**- Alors DiNozzo, comment vous sentez-vous?**

**- Comme un homme qui c'est pris une balle dans l'épaule. Pourquoi avoir débarqué aussi vite ? On ne vous avait pas donné le signal.**

**- J'ai préféré l'effet de surprise.**

**- Pour être un effet de surprise, là vous avez réussi ! Vous avez eu droit à trois hommes blessés. Bon sang commissaire, Tom est dans un état critique ! Il a une femme et des gosses. S´il meurt, vous allez donner cette excuse à la con à sa veuve? Vous ne pensez qu'à votre gloire personnelle au détriment de vos hommes et même des victimes.**

**- DiNozzo, c´en est trop ! Le conseil de discipline vous attend à votre retour de convalescence ! Et cette fois-ci, n'espérez pas échapper au renvoi.**

Le commissaire sortit de la chambre.

**Vraiment charmant votre commissaire.**

**Oui, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le médecin qui avait opéré Tony entra dans la chambre.

**- Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur DiNozzo?**

**- Bien. J'aimerais savoir quand je pourrais sortir.**

**- Mais vous venez d'entrer !**

**- Je sais, mais j'ai horreur des hôpitaux.**

**- Ma foi, tout s'est bien passé. La balle n'a touché aucun organe vital donc vous pourrez sortir dans la matinée. Je vais faire préparer votre ordonnance et signer vos papiers de sortie. Un infirmier viendra à votre domicile, deux fois par jour pendant trois jours, pour refaire votre pansement.**

**- Parfait.**

Le médecin repartit.

**- Je voulais vous remercier.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Si vous ne m'aviez pas plaqué au sol, c'est moi qui me serais pris cette balle.**

**- Je n'ai fait que mon boulot Agent Gibbs. Il n'y a pas à me remercier.**

Tony rentra chez lui avec Gibbs afin que celui-ci puisse récupérer ses affaires. Après avoir pris une douche, s'être changés et avoir un peu dormi, ils se rendirent au commissariat.

_**16 heures commissariat, bureau du Commissaire.**_

**-Voilà mon rapport commissaire.**

**-DiNozzo, il y a une manière pour vous d'échapper au conseil de discipline. Vous risquez un renvoi.**

**-Ça m'est égal.**

**-Écoutez, vous me faites des excuses, vous avez une mise à pied sans solde de 15 jours et on n´en parle plus.**

**-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à vous faire des excuses ! Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais et je le pense toujours ! Et ne vous donnez pas la peine de me renvoyer, je démissionne.**

Tony sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Gibbs avait tout entendu, comme le reste de l'étage d'ailleurs. Gibbs entra à son tour dans le bureau du commissaire.

_**1 heures plus tard.**_

Quand Gibbs ressortit du bureau, il croisa Tony avec un sac de sport et un carton contenant ses affaires sous le bras.

**-Donnez-moi ce carton.**

**-Ça va, je peux le porter.**

**-Je n'en doute pas. Laissez-moi juste vous aider, je vous dois bien ça, après tout.**

Tony laissa Gibbs porter le carton.

_**Parking du commissariat:**_

Gibbs mit le carton dans le coffre de la voiture de Tony.

_-_**Je suis désolé pour votre boulot.**

**-Pourquoi? Moi je ne le suis pas. De toute façon, je n'aime pas m'éterniser au même endroit. Bon ben, au revoir. Finalement, ça a été agréable de travailler avec vous.**

**- Au revoir. J'ai également apprécié de travailler avec vous.**

Après une poignée de main, Gibbs s'éloigna. Tony s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture quand Gibbs l'interpella;

**-Eh, DiNozzo !**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai une place qui s'est libérée dans mon équipe il y a quelque temps. Alors, si ça vous dit de bosser pour les gus du NCIS, la place est à vous.**

**-Merci, j'y réfléchirais.**

Tony monta dans sa voiture mais Gibbs se retourna à nouveau vers lui :

**-DiNozzo, lundi 7h30, et je n'aime qu´on soit en retard.**

Tony fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris.

_**Fin du flash-back:**_

- **Et le lundi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse l´être, il était là à l'heure. **Dit Gibbs.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Mais ce silence fut cassé par l'alarme du monitoring. Tony était en arrêt cardiaque.

Emily fit sortir tout le monde. Deux infirmières et le docteur Green entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre avec le défibrillateur. Emily prit les palets.

**- Charge à 200**

**- Chargé. **Dit l'infirmière.

**- On dégage.**

Le corps de Tony s'arqua

**-Rien! Ampoule d'adrénaline**. Dit Green qui injecta le produit.

**-Ne meurs pas Tony ! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas, reviens!**

**- Charge à 200**

**- Chargé. **Dit l'infirmière.

**- On dégage.**

Toujours rien.

**- Charge à 240**

**- Chargé. **Dit l'infirmière.

**- On dégage**

Toujours rien.

**- C'est fini .**dit le docteur Green.

**- Non! Charge à 360**

**- Chargé** dit l'infirmière.

**-On dégage.**

* * *

A suivre très prochaiment . 

hihihihi, ce sait je suis sadique!!!!!


	14. vers l'au de là

Bon aller je ne vais pas être cruelle plus longtemps voilà le chapitre 14. Ce chapitre ce passe dans la tête de Tony.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 14, vers l´au-delà:**_

Tony ouvrit les yeux, il était debout dans ce qui semblait être une pièce ronde. Tout était brumeux, on se croyait en plein brouillard, on n´y voyait presque rien.

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? **Il commença à se déplacer.

**-Y'a quelqu'un? Hé ho! Y' a quelqu'un? Qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire dans cette galère. En plus, je me les gèle.**

Des pleurs se firent entendre. Tony chercha d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Il se retrouva tout à coup dans un salon de grande taille, très chic.

Un homme était en train de taper une femme, roulée en boule sur le canapé, l'homme criait très fort. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes, 3-4 ans pas plus, se mit entre la femme et l'homme.

**-Non père, laissez maman.**

Le père attrapa son fils par le bras qu'il serra très fort. Le garçonnet poussa un cri.

**- Tais-toi! **Cria l'homme qui lui envoya une gifle.

**-Hé! Vous laissez cet enfant tranquille.** Cria Tony.

Tony se jeta sur l'homme mais passa à travers.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Il regarda le petit garçon blotti dans un coin du salon, tenant son bras.

**- Mais, c'est moi!**

Tony enfant se leva et alla caresser la tête de sa mère qui pleurait toujours.

**-Chut mère, il est parti. **Murmura t-il.

Il embrassa sa maman, qui avait le visage couvert de bleus.

Tout tourna. Tony se revit enfant à 5-6 ans, il était dans le bureau de son père. Il tenait un petit plateau où étaient posés un verre rempli d'alcool et un ramequin d'olives.

**-Tenez, père.**

En posant le plateau sur le bureau, le verre se renversa et les papiers sur le bureau furent mouillés.

**- Imbécile, regarde ce que tu as fait!**

Le père l'attrapa par la nuque et lui mit le visage dans la flaque de whisky.

**-Comment je vais faire, moi ?**

Il gifla son fils, le jeta au sol et lui mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

**-Quand je reviendrais, je veux que tout soit propre. **

Instinctivement, Tony adulte se mit la main sur le côté.

**-Deux côtes cassées, je me souviens. C'est ma nourrice qui m'avait soigné ce jour là, comme plein d'autres d'ailleurs. **Dit Tony adulte.

Il fut projeté dans un autre de ses souvenirs bien enfoui. Il était sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Sa mère était assise à côté de lui. Elle lui posait des compresses froides sur son dos en sang.

**-Pourquoi as-tu énervé ton père Anthony ? Tu sais ce qui se passe après! Allez, arrête de gémir. C'est de ta faute, tu l´as cherché : Quand ton père te dit de faire quelque chose, fais-le.**

Tony observait, impuissant, les scènes qui défilaient devant lui et ramenaient à la surface tout ces souvenirs bien trop douloureux qu'il avait enfouis depuis des années.

**-Elle n´a jamais pris ma défense.** Dit Tony adulte.

Tout tourbillonna à nouveau.

Il se revit encore enfant, à neuf ans, portant l´uniforme de son école primaire. Il montait les escaliers, il entra dans sa chambre et se changea. Il sortit de son cartable une enveloppe puis, il ressortit de sa chambre et alla jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il frappa à la porte.

**- Entrez.**

**- Père, je vous apporte mon bulletin.**

**- Montre-moi ça. J'espère que tu as bien travaillé.**

Son père lut le bulletin:

Lecture a+; orthographe a+ ; vocabulaire b+; grammaire b+; mathématiques a+; histoire a-; géographie a-; sciences a; sport a+;

Second de la classe.

Anthony est un très bon élève, il est curieux et participe bien en classe. Attention aux absences répétées.

Il dévisagea Anthony.

**-C'est quoi ces notes ?: b+, a-, a, c'est une honte! Tu crois que c'est avec des notes pareilles qu'ils vont t'accepter à Harvard? Tu sais ce que tu mérites?**

**-Oui, père. **Dit Tony enfant en déglutissant péniblement.

**-Parfait alors.**

Tony tourna le dos à son père, et posa ses mains sur le bureau de celui-ci.

Son père enleva sa ceinture et lui en donna des coups.

Tony (adulte) cria :-** Stop!**

Ilse retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce ronde toujours dans le brouillard

**- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez, qui que vous soyez, arrêtez!**

Il fut encore renvoyé dans son passé. Tony pouvait entendre son père battre de nouveau sa mère. Il entra dans la pièce au moment-même où son père était en train d'étrangler sa mère.

**-Sors impertinent!**

**-Père, Monsieur votre père à appelé. Il a besoin de vous au bureau.**

L'homme relâcha sa femme.

**-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. La prochaine fois, je te tue!**

Et il partit.

**- Mère, vous allez bien?**

**- Monte dans ta chambre, mets tout ce que tu peux dans un sac. On part.**

Tony fit ce que sa mère lui dit.

L'instant d'après, il était dans la voiture avec sa mère en pleurs. A l'extérieur, il pleuvait beaucoup.

Un gros 4x4 les percuta par l'arrière, les doubla et percuta le coté de la voiture. Celle-ci dévala dans le fossé.

Maintenant, il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il se revit enfant, dans un lit d'hôpital, son père au-dessus de lui. Il était en train de se réveiller.

**-Anthony, tu aurais mieux fait de mourir dans cette voiture, comme l´a fait ta putain de mère.**

Tony adulte ressentit à nouveau toute cette douleur. Pourquoi revivait-il ça?! Ça avait déjà été pénible une première fois, alors pourquoi tout revivre ?

**-Je suis mort, c'est ça ? Où suis-je ? Au purgatoire? En enfer? Pourquoi suis-je là, pourquoi me montrer tout ça? C'est ça la mort?**

Il fut projeté dans un autre de ses souvenirs. Il était avec Emily, ils étaient assis contre un arbre au bord d'un lac. Emily était dans les bras de Tony.

**-Tony?**

**-Oui?**

**-J'ai une question assez délicate à te poser.**

**-Laquelle?**

**-J'ai l'impression que ton père est violent avec toi. Tony est-ce que ton père te bat?**

Il ferma les yeux.

**- Promets-moi de le garder pour toi. Personne ne doit le savoir : mon père pourrait créer beaucoup de problèmes, il l'a déjà fait auparavant.**

**-Comment veux-tu que je te promette une chose pareille?**

**-Promets-moi de te taire, s'il te plaît Milou.**

**-OK, je te le promets.**

Tout tourna à nouveau

**-C'était la remise des diplômes. Major de ma promotion. Emily avait fait exprès de rester seconde et m'avait énormément aidé pour que je sois le premier. Pour éviter que mon père ne me batte encore plus. Bien sûr, ma famille est là. Ils jouent bien la comédie, la petite famille parfaite! **Dit Tony adulte.

Il se vit faire son discours. Enfin, plutôt celui que son père avait écrit pour lui.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans le bureau de son père.

**-Anthony, demain tu as ton entretien pour Harvard. Je veux te prévenir que tu as intérêt à faire bonne impression.**

**-Non, je n'irais pas.**

**-Pardon? Comment oses-tu?**

**Je ne veux pas devenir avocat. Je veux faire du sport à un haut niveau. J'ai été reçu à la faculté de l'Ohio.**

**Je refuse de payer une autre fac !**

**Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me payiez quoi que ce soit! J'ai obtenu une bourse qui va prendre en charge ma scolarité.**

**Tu n'es pas majeur et tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Tu iras à Harvard!**

**Non!**

Le père de Tony se leva et envoya une grande gifle à son fils, suivie d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et lui frappa la tête sur la table. Tony s'effondra sur le sol.

**-Très bien, petite merde ! Fais ce qu'il te plaît et tu finiras dans les égouts. Tu as une heure pour rassembler tes affaires et quitter cette maison, pour toujours.**

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et sortit de la pièce.

Il se vit par la suite mettre ses sacs dans le coffre d'un taxi. Une des domestiques sortit de la maison. La femme lui parla en espagnol.

**-Tenez Monsieur Anthony, c'est de la part de votre père.**

**-Merci Maria, au revoir.**

**-Au revoir Monsieur, et bonne chance.**

**-C'était mon émancipation, la seule chose positive que mon père est jamais faite pour moi. **Se dit Tony adulte à lui même.

Tout tourna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il se trouvait à la fac avec Emily, Peter et une belle jeune femme brune aux cheveux ondulés, des yeux vert pétillants de vie.

**Sarah! **Tony adulte s'avança vers elle mais lui passa à travers

Le groupe était en pleine discussion.

**-Tu verras, c'est moi qui le dit sœurette, Tony et moi on sera les meilleurs footballeurs du pays. On aura plein de fans, on sera riche et célèbre et ... **Dit Peter.

**-Ne te montes pas trop vite la tête Peter, nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Mais on approche du but, enfin surtout moi.** Dit Tony en rigolant.

**-Regarde-moi ça, comme ils se prennent déjà la tête. **Dit Emily.

**-Moi, ça ne me gênerais pas d'être l'épouse d'un footballeur riche et célèbre. Je n'aurai plus à travailler et je m'occuperai de notre ribambelle de gamins. **Dit Sarah en rigolant.

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire.

**-Oh, que je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. **Dit Tony adulte.

A présent, Tony se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Sarah.

**-Tony, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Nous allons être parents, je suis enceinte.**

Tony pâlit à cette annonce.

-**Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu as 23 ans, j'en ai 21, on est un peu jeunes pour être parents. On n´a pas encore fini nos études, il me reste une année et toi, il t'en reste au moins cinq.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas un problème ! Après la naissance du bébé, j'arrêterai mes études pour un an. Je m'occuperai du bébé et puis je reprendrai mes études. On mettra le bébé à la crèche ou on engagera une nourrice.**

**-Oui, on peut faire comme ça. Mais un bébé, je n'envisageais ça pas tout de suite.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as toute la grossesse pour t'y faire. Tu feras un très bon père Tony.**

**-Ouais, ça c'est toi qui le dis. Tu es sûre de toi, tu veux le garder ? On a toute la vie pour penser à avoir des enfants**

**-Tu n'en veux pas?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça mais ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur, je ne voudrais pas reproduire ce que mon père à fait avec moi.**

**-Tout ce passera bien, je serais là pour d'aider.**

Maintenant, il se trouvait au restaurant avec Sarah. Ils en étaient au dessert. Tony tendit à Sarah un petit écrin en velours.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est?**

**-Ouvre !**

Elle ouvrit l'écrin. Dedans se trouvait une bague de fiançailles.

-**Sarah, veux-tu m'épouser?**

**-Pardon ? Oh oui, je veux me marier avec toi !**

La scène changea de nouveau. Tony était allongé aux cotés de Sarah. Celle-ci sursauta.

**-Il a bougé, le bébé à bougé ! Donne-moi ta main.**

Elle prit la main de Tony et la mit sur son ventre. Il sourit en sentant le mouvement que faisait le bébé dans le ventre de celle qu'il aimait.

**- Hé bonhomme ! C'est père, non papa.** Il embrassa le ventre de Sarah. -**Je te fais la promesse d'essayer d'être le meilleur des pères, et le meilleur des maris que ta mère pourrait espérer. **Chuchota Tony.

Maintenant il était avec Sarah dans la salle d'accouchement. Elle avait peur.

**-C'est trop tôt, je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant !**

**-Désolé Mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons pas arrêter les contractions. Vous êtes dilatée à 7 cm, le bébé arrive. Tout se passera bien, l´unité néonatale attend l'arrivée de votre bébé.**

Les bips du monitoring fœtal ralentirent brusquement et Sarah se mit à perdre beaucoup de sang.

**-Sortez monsieur.**

**-Pourquoi ? Je veux rester avec eux.**

Mais il fut mis à la porte par l´une des sages-femmes.

Tony attendait assis avec Emily et Peter. Une heure plus tard, le médecin sortit de la chambre;

**-Monsieur DiNozzo, **le médecin s'approcha de Tony. **Je suis désolé mais votre amie a fait une hémorragie massive, elle a perdu énormément de sang. On a tout fait pour la sauver mais elle n'a pas survécu. **

**-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Quand je suis sortit, elle…, elle allait bien.**

**-Je suis sincèrement désolé monsieur, mais…**

**-Le bébé, comment va mon fils?**

**-Il n'a pas survécu non plus à l'accouchement.**

Le monde de Tony s'effondra, il n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait.

_**3 jours plus tard, au cimetière.**_

C'était l'enterrement de Sarah et du bébé.

Tony était resté debout tout le long, le visage fermé, pas une larme n'avait coulée.

Tout le monde était reparti, Tony n'avait pas bougé.

Emily s'approcha de lui.

**-Allez, viens Tony, on doit rentrer.**

**-Il n'a même pas de prénom. **Dit Tony.

**- Ça suffit, arrête ! Je ne veux plus rien voir. **Cria Tony adulte.

Tony se trouva à nouveau dans la pièce ronde, il était assis par terre, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine.

**-Ça suffit...**

Le brouillard se dissipa, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna.

-**Sarah?!**

**-Oui, c'est moi.**

Tony se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement, et la toucha, il pouvait la sentir; la toucher. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra.

**-Comme tu m'as manqué.**

**-Tu me manques aussi.**

**-Alors, ne nous séparons plus.**

**-Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible.**

**-Pourquoi? Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi c'est trop dur. Je t'aime Sarah.**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

**-Sarah, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,**

**-Tu crois ça? Regarde.**

Il fut replongé dans son passé.

L'école de police, la remise des diplômes : il était major de sa promotion. Peter était là, ainsi qu'Emily et les parents de celle-ci.

Puis il revit sa rencontre avec Gibbs à Baltimore.

Et dans air force one, la première fois qu'il vit Kate.

Et au NCIS, les chamailleries avec Kate. Kate, oui il l´avait aimée, mais il ne se l'était jamais avoué. Et Paula, ils avaient flirté plusieurs fois sans que le reste de l'équipe le sache. L'arrivée du bleu, Ari! La peste, Kate était restée avec lui, elle avait été inquiète. Puis, ce toit où Kate était morte, son enterrement. L'arrivée de Ziva, l'accident de Gibbs et son départ. Son travail en tant que chef de l'équipe. Et le retour de Gibbs. Jeanne, la mort de Paula. Son départ pour Fairbanks. Et là, l'espoir d'un nouvel amour, Emy! Mais la mort avait frappé de nouveau, et elle avait poussé son dernier souffle dans les bras de Tony. Son retour au NCIS.

**-Sarah, que veux-tu me faire comprendre en me faisant voir ça?**

Sarah réapparut à ses coté.

**-Que tu peux aimer d'autres femmes.**

**-Elles sont mortes, elles aussi.**

**-Pas toutes.**

**-Sarah, je suis mort?**

**-Pas tout à fait, c'est à toi de décider.**

**-Il est avec toi?**

**Qui?**

**Notre fils.**

**Oui.**

**Comment est-il?**

**Beau, il te ressemble. Tu veux le voir?**

**C'est possible?**

**Oui, retourne-toi.**

Tony se retourna, Kate était là avec un bébé dans les bras : le fils de Sarah et de Tony. Emy était là également. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Kate mit le bébé dans les bras de Tony.

**-Je ne savais pas tout ça sur toi, Tony. **Dit Kate.

Tony prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

**-Oh, comme vous me manquez tous !** Dit Tony en regardant Kate et Emy.

Emy s'approcha de lui et lui reprit le bébé.

**-Tony, des gens t'aiment. Pense à eux, laisse les morts aux morts.** Lui dit-elle.

**-Bats-toi Tony fait ça pour nous**. Dit Kate

**-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas vous quitter**. Dit Tony.

**-Tony, et eux, tu veux les quitter**? Demanda Sarah.

Tony se retrouva dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

Abby était en pleurs, réfugiée dans les bras de McGee qui tentait de la réconforter, tout en retenant ses propres larmes. Ziva récitait des prières en Hébreux en tenant son étoile de David. Ducky était assis le regard dans le vide.

**-Ne nous fais pas ça Tony ! Trop de monde tient à toi ici.**

Gibbs se tenait debout, à coté de la porte de la chambre de Tony. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et s´y appuya avec sa tête.

**-Ne meurs pas, ne nous laisse pas, ne me laisse pas.**

Tony entra dans la pièce où il y avait de l'agitation. Il se vit allongé sur un lit, son regard se posa sur le monitoring, il y avait un tracé plat. Emily et un autre médecin tentaient de le réanimer.

**-Adrénaline injectée.**

**-Ne meurs pas Tony, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas, reviens! **Dit Emily.

**- Charge à 200**

**- Chargé. **Dit l'infirmière.

**- On dégage**

Toujours rien.

**- Charge à 240**

**- Chargé. **Dit l'infirmière.

**- On dégage**

Toujours rien.

**- C'est fini .**dit le docteur Green.

**- Non! Charge à 360**

**- Chargé** dit l'infirmière.

**-On dégage.**


	15. Chapter 15

pour faire plaisir voilà le chapitre 15. Merci à Jjaina pour sa corection rapide. il y aura un chapitre 16, je suis en train de l'écrire donc il faudra patienté pour la publication de celui ci.

* * *

_**Chapitre15:**_

_**Dimanche 20 mai.**_

Gibbs était en train de dormir quand il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui serrait la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Son regard se posa sur sa main, Tony la lui serrait. C'était le premier mouvement qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était dans le coma. Aussitôt, le regard de Gibbs se posa sur le visage de son agent qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-**Tony, Tu m'entends?**

La pression sur sa main se fit légèrement plus forte.

**-Hé Tony, tu peux ouvrir les yeux?**

Les yeux du jeune agent commencèrent à cligner.

**-Oui, c'est bien. Continue.**

Tony réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

**-Hé, ça fait plaisir de te voir les yeux ouverts.**

Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

-**Tu me reconnais?**

Tony essaya de lui répondre mais, quelque chose l'empêchait de parler. Il lâcha la main de Gibbs et la porta à sa bouche.

**-C'est le respirateur.**

Tony fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris.

**-Un problème, agent Gibbs?** Demanda l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer.

-**Non, au contraire, il vient de se réveiller.**

**-Bien! Je vais chercher le médecin de garde.**

Gibbs prit la main de Tony. **Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer**.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre.

**-Bonjour, Monsieur DiNozzo, bon retour parmi nous.**

**-Agent Gibbs, je vais vous demander de sortir de la chambre, le temps de faire les premiers examens.**

**-Bien, je reviens Tony.**

Tony serra plus fort la main de Gibbs, refusant de la lâcher.

**-Tony, je serais juste là, derrière la porte.**

Tony fit signe d´un non de la tête. Le monitoring montra une accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

**-C'est bon, restez.** Dit le médecin.

**-Monsieur DiNozzo, il faut vous calmer. L'agent Gibbs va rester avec vous, d'accord?**

Tony fit signe d´un oui de la tête et son rythme cardiaque se calma rapidement.

**-Je vais vous retirer le respirateur. Quand je vous le dirai, vous tousserez, vous me comprenez ?**

Tony fit signe que oui.

**- Très bien, alors allons-y.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médecin sortit, les premiers examens qu'il avait effectués étaient bons.

**-Ça va?**

**-Oui, je crois.** Chuchota Tony. **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?**

**-Ça fait 3semaines et 4 jours. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé?**

**-Non.**

Gibbs lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, Tony sommeilla un peu. Gibbs en profita pour aller se chercher un café. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, 4h50. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe que Tony était enfin réveillé.

Quand Gibbs revint à la chambre, Tony était de nouveau réveillé et il avait le visage crispé.

**-Comment te sens-tu?**

**-Ça va.**

**-Ne me mens pas, DiNozzo !**

**-Bon ok, j'ai mal. Mais ça va aller.**

**-Attends, j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'il te donne quelque chose.**

**-Non, ça va aller.**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je t'appelle quelqu'un.**

5 minutes plus tard, le médecin de garde injecta à Tony une dose de morphine.

**- On est quel jour exactement ?**

**- On est le dimanche 20 mai.**

**- J'ai été remplacé?**

**- Non, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?**

**-Tu peux me passer de l'eau, s'il te plaît ?**

**-Tiens.**

**-Merci. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là à cette heure de la nuit ?**

**-Je suis resté ici quasiment toutes les nuits, depuis que tu y as été admis.**

Tony se redressa et essaya de s'asseoir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda Gibbs.

**-J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.**

**-Tu as une sonde Tony, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes.**

Tony grimaça

-**Oh non **! Il se rallongea et souleva son drap. **Oh l'horreur ! Il va falloir qu'ils me virent ça.**

Gibbs sourit.

**-Ça te fais rire toi ! Ça se voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as un tuyau enfoncé dans tes bijoux de famille.**

On frappa à la porte et Emily entra.

**-Hé Tony, l'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais enfin réveillé ! Bonjour Gibbs.**

Elle se pencha sur Tony et l'embrassa sur le front.

**-Comment te sens-tu?**

**- Bien, la morphine fait des merveilles comme toujours ! Tout va bien. Non, en fait, tout ne va pas bien. J'ai une sonde, enlève-moi cette horreur, je peux me lever.**

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je vais d´abord faire des examens complémentaires et, si je te donne le droit de te lever, je t'enlèverai la sonde. Gibbs, je vais te demander de sortir.**

**- Bien, je vais en profiter pour prévenir les autres.**

Au moment où Gibbs sortait, le docteur Green arriva.

Très rapidement, le reste de l'équipe arriva. Ils virent Gibbs dans la salle d'attente.

**-Comment va ce cher Anthony? **Demanda Ducky.

**- Il avait l'air de bien aller. Emily et le docteur Green sont en train de lui faire des examens.**

Une heure après, le docteur Green ressortit de la chambre.

**-Vous allez pouvoir y aller. **Leur dit-il.

**-Comment va-t´il?** Lui demanda Ducky

**-D'un point de vue neurologique, tout va bien. Mais, en ce qui concerne sa jambe droite, on ne peut pas encore se prononcer, on verra ce que ça donne avec la rééducation.**

Emily sortit à son tour de la chambre.

**-Vous pouvez venir.**

Abby entra la première.

**-Comment vas-tu ?** Lui demanda t´elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-**J'ai connu mieux.**

Tout le monde s'assit,

**-Alors dis-moi, qu'as-tu vu pendant ton coma? **Demanda Abby

Le visage de Tony s'assombrit.

**-Pas maintenant Abby. **Dit-il.

Une heure plus tard, comme Tony commençait à s'endormir et ils commencèrent à partir.

**-McGee.**

Tim se retourna vers Tony.

-**Oui? **Tony lui fit signe de venir.

Le reste de l'équipe était sortie.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux?**

**-Toi et Emily, c'est sérieux?**

**-Heu, heu... co, comment enfin… heu.**

**-Le regard d'Emily ne trompe jamais et elle me l'a dit.**

**-Heu, je vois, oui je crois que c'est sérieux.**

**-Tu crois?**

**-Ce n'est que le début pour l'instant, mais je pense que c'est assez sérieux, je l'aime.**

**-C'est bien le bleu, je suis content pour toi et Emily. Mais je dois te prévenir, si tu la fais souffrir, je te...**

**-Ne t´en fais pas Tony. Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

**-Ok, car Emily est comme une sœur pour moi, et je ne supporte pas qu'on la fasse souffrir.**

**-Bien reçu. Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres, repose-toi bien. Tony, je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé.**

_**3 jours plus tard.**_

Tony était sorti des soins intensifs et avait été placé dans le service d'orthopédie. Il avait commencé sa rééducation mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se tenir debout sans l'aide de béquilles, ce qui le frustrait énormément. Une fois assis, il n'arrivait pas à tendre sa jambe droite et, même allongé il n'arrivait à soulever sa jambe que de cinq centimètres. Ce qui, d'après son kiné, était déjà un exploit vu l'état de son genou. La rééducation allait certainement être longue et très pénible.

_**17heures chambre de Tony:**_

Gibbs frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce, Tony était assis dans un fauteuil roulant devant la fenêtre.

**- Salut, comment vas- tu?**

**- Ça peut aller boss.**

**-Il fait très beau dehors, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ?**

**-Pourquoi pas.**

Gibbs s'apprêtait à pousser le fauteuil de Tony.

**-C'est ça ! Je peux encore le faire tout seul, mes bras ne sont pas impotents.**

Gibbs ne dit rien et lâcha les poignées du fauteuil. Arrivé dehors, il engagea la conversation.

**-Comment se passe ta rééducation?**

**-Pas très concluant, pour le moment. **Dit-il d'un ton amer.** Le kiné n'est pas très encourageant. Pour lui, je ne récupérai jamais entièrement la mobilité de mon genou et je devrais avoir en permanence une béquille pour pouvoir marcher. Si tu veux mon avis, il a certainement raison. Tu devrais chercher dès à présent mon remplaçant.**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises DiNozzo. Je refuse de te remplacer, tu reprendras ta place.**

**-Tu as déjà vu un agent du NCIS à moitié estropié sur le terrain? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas rester derrière un bureau, je ne suis pas fait pour ça.**

**-Tu serais très utile derrière un bureau, tu es un très bon investigateur et...**

**-Non Gibbs, je préfère démissionner plutôt que de me retrouver coincé derrière un bureau.**

**-Alors, tu n'as qu´à…**

**-Gibbs, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.**

Ils "marchèrent" quelques minutes dans le parc de l'hôpital quand Tony s'arrêta à coté d'un banc.

Gibbs s'y assit.

**-Emily m'a raconté ce que mon père a fait. **Commença Tony.

**-Et tu le prends comment?**

**- Mon père à toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et, il a encore prouvé une fois de plus qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Je préfère que ça se soit passé pendant que j'étais dans le coma.**

Il resta silencieux un moment.

**-Je suis désolé Tony, j'aurais du être là et empêcher ça.**

**-Gibbs, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. Comme je te le disais, mon père a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, quelque soit le moyen utilisé, il parvient toujours à ses fins. C'est comme ça, que veux- tu ! On ne peut rien faire contre lui, il gagne toujours. **

**-Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire par lui Tony ? Il faut que tu portes plainte, réagis bon sang ! Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec ta vie comme ça, tu ne lui appartiens pas.**

**-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !**

**-Non Tony, tu ne lui appartiens pas. Tu n'appartiens qu´à toi. Réagis ! Je te le dis ! Tony, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait! Il t'a fait subir une intervention dont tu ne voulais pas, il t'a mis à la porte alors que tu n´avais que 16 ans, pendant tout le temps où tu as vécu sous son toit, il t´a battu et tu ne réagis même pas. Tony, je ne le laisserais pas détruire ta vie plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait ! Il t'a battu pendant près de 16ans et tu essayes encore de lui trouver des excuses.**

**-J'étais un gosse assez turbulent. Rien ne serait arrivé si je l'avais écouté, c'était de ma faute.**

**-C'est que tu disais aux jeunes gamins, victimes de la violence de leurs parents, quand tu étais flic?**

**-Non, mais ...**

**-Alors ne redis jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Un enfant battu n'est pas responsable des coups qu'il reçoit, il est une victime et tu es une victime.**

Tony ne répondit pas, il avait le regard dans le vide.

**- Tony, pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé ? On ne peut pas garder ce genre de choses pour soi, il faut en parler Tony, il faut te libérer. Toi seul possède les clefs de la prison où tu t'es enfermé. Je sais que tu gardes plein de choses pour toi, parler te ferais un bien fou.**

**- C'est dur.**

**- Je sais, mais je suis là. Et, dès que tu seras prêt, je t'écouterais et je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux.** **Ducky aussi est là, ainsi que toute l'équipe.**

-** Parce que le monde est au courant?**

**-Que ton père te battait ? Non, seulement moi et Ducky.**

**-Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Je suis fatigué maintenant, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre.**

Gibbs se leva et poussa le fauteuil de Tony, qui ne protesta pas cette fois-ci. Arrivé dans la chambre, Gibbs plaça le fauteuil à coté du lit.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide? **Demanda-t´il.

-**Merci, ça va aller, mes bras fonctionnent parfaitement. **Tony se mit au lit.

Une aide soignante apporta le repas.

**-Bon appétit**. Dit-elle et elle ressortit.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Ducky et Abby.

**-Bonjour Anthony, comment vas- tu? **Demanda Ducky.

**-Ça va.**

Abby s'assit sur le lit de Tony et regarda le contenu du plateau repas.

**-Ils veulent tuer quelqu'un avec ça? **Abby prit une cuillère de ce qui semblait être une purée et en sentit le contenu. **Beurk, Tony tu ne peux pas manger ça, c'est dégoutant !**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention d´avaler cette chose.**

**-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose de mangeable. **Dit-elle en se levant.

_**6 juin 13h00:**_

Grâce à la rééducation, Tony arrivait maintenant à se tenir debout à l'aide de béquilles bien que la mobilité de son genou droit lui fasse toujours défaut. Il pouvait enfin quitter l'hôpital et Gibbs était venu le chercher.

**- Enfin à la maison ! L'hôpital commençait vraiment à me rendre cinglé.**

**- Il y avait pourtant de belles infirmières.**

**-C'est vrai, il y en avait quelques unes qui n´étaient pas mal.**

Tony s'assit et enleva son attelle. Le médecin lui avait dit le la porter le plus souvent possible.

**-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

**-Tony, Emily m'a dit pour Sarah. Pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé.**

Tony soupira.

**- Je suppose pour la même raison que tu n'as jamais parlé de Shannon et Kelly.**

**- Trop douloureux, même avec les années. **Dit Gibbs.

Tony acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

**-Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire? Enfin, si je trouve où Emily a rangé les affaires. **Demanda Tony.

**-Je vais t'aider.**

Pendant que Gibbs préparait du café, Tony tenta d'attraper des tasses. Pour cela, il posa sa béquille gauche, attrapa deux tasses par l'anse et en entraîna une 3ème. Pour éviter que cette dernière ne tombe, il lâcha instinctivement sa béquille droite pour rattraper la tasse avec sa main droite. Mais, sa jambe droite se déroba sous le poids de son corps et Tony tomba par terre, cassant par la même occasion les trois tasses.

Gibbs se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais Tony le repoussa violemment.

**-Non, laisse-moi.**

**-Je voulais juste d'aider.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai juste besoin qu'on me foute la paix, va-t´en !** Lui cria Tony.

**-Comme tu veux.**

Gibbs commença tout de même à ramasser les morceaux de tasses.

-**Laisse, je le ferais. S'il te plaît, va-t´en, j'ai besoin d'être seul.**

**-Tony, ne...**

**- Non Gibbs, va-t'en!** Cria Tony

Gibbs sortit de l'appartement de son agent, et prit son téléphone.

-Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Docteur Emily Wyenn, chef de la neurochirurgie. C'est urgent, dites-lui que c´est de la part de l'agent Gibbs.

1 minute plus tard Emily répondit :

**-Agent Gibbs, il y a un problème?**

**-Tony ne va pas bien.**

Il lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle allait immédiatement aller le voir et qu'il pouvait retourner travailler sans craintes.

_**Même jour 16h30.**_

Emily était en train de vider les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier quand Gibbs revint à l'appartement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

**- Le ménage.**

**-Tony a bu?**

**-** **Oui.**

**- Emily, Tony est-il alcoolique?**

**-Non, mais s´ il continue comme ça, il pourrait le devenir. Tony n'est pas quelqu'un qui boit habituellement mais, dès qu'il est submergé par des émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer, il boit.**

**-Où est-il?**

**-Sur la terrasse.**

**-Je vais aller lui parler. **Dit-il en remplissant deux tasses de café.

Tony était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre la barrière, la jambe droite tendue et maintenue par l'attelle et la jambe gauche pliée. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil. Gibbs s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

**- Tiens**. Lui dit Gibbs en lui tendant un des cafés.

**- J'aurais du mourir dans cet accident.**

**- Pardon? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**- J'aurais du mourir dans cet accident. Maintenant je ne sers plus à rien.**

**- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne servirais-tu plus à rien ? Et mort, tu crois tu serviras à quelqu'un?**

**- Tu peux me dire à quoi je vais servir avec une jambe qui refuse de fonctionner ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire? Toucher ma petite pension d'invalidité du NCIS ? Et après ? J'ai 34 ans, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma carrière s'arrêterait comme ça.**

**- Et pourquoi ta carrière serait-elle finie ?**

**- Tu as déjà vu un agent fédéral sur le terrain avec des béquilles, car c'est le seul moyen pour lui de se déplacer ?**

**- Non, mais j'ai connu un excellent agent du NCIS en fauteuil roulant. Et, même s'il restait derrière son bureau, il aidait énormément son équipe.**

**- Non, je ne pourrais jamais tenir longtemps derrière un bureau. La paperasserie, ce n'est pas mon truc, tu le sais bien.**

**- Peut-être, mais tu es un excellent investigateur. Tu en bluffes plus d'un à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas l'air de travailler et, au moment où je te demande des informations, tu m'en sors plein**

**- Oui, mais je ne faisais pas ça toute la journée, j´allais aussi sur le terrain. Je suis fait pour ça et pas pour être enfermé derrière un bureau. Si j'avais voulu rester enfermé dans un bureau toute la journée, je serais devenu avocat, pas flic.**

**- Si tu ne veux pas rester derrière un bureau, fais tout ce que tu peux pour retrouver la mobilité de ta jambe.**

**- Le médecin m'a dit que c'était foutu.**

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord, demande un autre avis. Ne te laisse pas abattre, je suis sûr que tu peux récupérer complètement l´usage de ta jambe mais il faut te battre pour y arriver.**

**- Non!**

Gibbs allait lui envoyer une tape derrière de la tête quand Tony reprit la parole.

**-J'en ai marre de me battre ! Toute ma vie, je me suis battu, et pour quoi? Pour finir comme ça! J'en ai assez de me battre Gibbs, de prendre tout sur moi, je n'en peux plus. Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été là l'autre jour, je me la serais tirée dans la tête, cette balle.**

Gibbs fut choqué par l'aveu de son agent.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une vie pareille? Je suis né dans une famille où on ne voulait pas de moi. J'ai eu un père violent et une mère indifférente. Malgré ça, j'aimais mes parents, malgré les coups que mon père me donnait quotidiennement, je l'aimais. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où il a fait tuer ma mère. Il était furieux que j'aie survécu à cet accident. J'ai toujours subi sans rien dire car je savais que, le jour de ma majorité, je partirai. Mais ce jour est arrivé avant. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, j'ai enfin osé prendre mon courage à deux mains et j´ai dit à mon père que je ne deviendrais jamais avocat. Là, après m'avoir mis une nouvelle raclée, il m'a mis à la porte.**

**Je suis parti à la fac avec Emily. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sarah, elle était formidable. Grâce à elle, j'ai repris goût à la vie. Grâce à elle, j'ai su ce que c'était d´aimer et d´être aimé. Mais, comme si le sort s'acharnait encore sur moi, il a fallu qu'elle meure en mettant notre fils au monde. C´en était trop ! Alors, je ne suis créé un personnage à jouer, celui que rien ne touchait ou presque. Toujours jovial, qui passait d'une femme à l'autre sans états d'âmes. Même Kate a cru à mon personnage. Pour un profileur, elle s´est faite avoir ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais et pourtant, elle est morte, elle aussi. J'en ai souffert, mais il fallait être fort et surtout ne pas laisser tomber le masque. La mort de Paula à été une grosse faille dans le masque et partir trois mois après sa mort à été une délivrance. A Fairbanks, personne ne me connaissait, j'ai pu laisser mon masque loin derrière moi. Et pour quoi ? Pour perdre encore une fois une femme à qui j'avais réussi à ouvrir mon cœur. Emy était médecin, tu l'as vue d'ailleurs. Quand je suis arrivé à Fairbanks, c'est elle qui a fini de soigner mon épaule. On est très vite tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle aussi était venue là pour fuir son passé. Son mari était un homme violent et, au bout de quatre ans de mariage pendant lesquels elle a été battue par son mari, elle a réussi à porter plainte et a divorcé. Mais en mars, son mari a été libéré pour une erreur de procédure, il a vite retrouvé la trace Emy et l'a mortellement, blessée. Elle est morte dans mes bras. On avait prévu de se marier après la naissance du bébé, elle était enceinte de 2 mois.**

**Toute ma vie, j'ai perdu toutes celles à qui je tenais le plus. Il n'y avait plus que mon boulot qui me maintenait en vie. Si je ne peux plus l´exercer, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.**

Ils restèrent silencieux.

**-Je suis désolé, Tony, je ne savais tout ça.**

**-Tu n'as pas être désolé, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai juste tiré le mauvais numéro à la loterie de la vie. Je vais partir quelques temps, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur moi, de savoir ce que je vais faire de ma vie.**

**-Verrais-tu un inconvénient si je venais avec toi? Il me reste quelques semaines de vacances à prendre.**

**-Je ne serais certainement pas de très bonne compagnie.**

**-Laisse-moi d'aider Tony. Et puis, tu va avoir besoin d'un chauffeur.**


	16. au fond du gouffre

Merci pour vos commentaires. dois-je continuer avec un chapitre 17? qu'aimerai vous qu'il se passe?

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

_**8 juin, 7 h du matin, parking de l'appartement de Tony.**_

Gibbs venait de finir de mettre les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Emily le rejoignit.

**- Gibbs, je voulais te passer les médicaments de Tony. **Elle ouvrit la sacoche qu'elle tenait.

**-Tu as là les anti-inflammatoires, il doit en prendre une fois par jour. Ensuite, il y a cet antidouleur : il peut en prendre jusqu'à 4 fois par jour. Si la douleur est trop forte, il y a des comprimés de morphine, pas plus de deux par 24 heures et un par prise. Et ça, c'est un antidépresseur, à lui faire prendre une fois par jour.**

**-Il en a vraiment besoin, de l'antidépresseur?**

**-Oui, Tony n'est vraiment pas bien en ce moment. Il faut bien veiller sur lui et surtout, ne pas le laisser trop longtemps tout seul.**

**- OK. Je veillerais bien sur lui.**

**- N'hésite pas à m´appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Je te passe son dossier médical pour le kinésithérapeute quand vous serez là-bas. Fais vraiment attention à lui, il ne va pas bien du tout.**

**- Pas de problèmes. Si je pars avec lui, c'est bien pour ça.**

Emily remonta et alla voir Tony qui était dans sa chambre.

**- J'ai une nouvelle orthèse pour toi. Elle te maintiendra mieux le genou et il aura une flexion d'une dizaine de degrés et en plus, celle-là se porte sous le pantalon.**

**- Formidable ! Je venais juste de finir de m'habiller.**

**- Je vais t'aider à la mettre et comme ça, je te montrerais comment la régler.**

Emily installa l'orthèse pour Tony.

**- Ça se passe bien avec McGee ?**

**- Oui, très bien. Je suis heureuse avec lui, ça fait du bien. Depuis ma rupture avec Erik, je n'étais pas retombée amoureuse d'un autre homme.**

**- Je suis heureux pour toi. **

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme.

**- Tu me passe les béquilles.**

**- Tiens.**

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Gibbs qui les attendait dans la voiture.

**- Tu es prêt ?**

**- On ne peut plus prêt !**

Emily serra Tony dans ses bras.

**- Tu m'appelles, OK ?**

**- Promis.**

Gibbs et Tony se mirent en route en direction Clarksville, non loin de Nashville dans le Tennessee. Un peu plus de 900 kilomètres de route. En roulant bien, ils seraient là-bas aux alentours de 20h.

Emily leur avait préparé un pique-nique pour le midi.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient en silence.

**- Et si on s'arrêtait pour prendre un café ?**

**- Si tu veux. **Répondit Tony d'une voix morne en regardant défiler le paysage.

Gibbs se gara sur un petit parking. Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent la direction du café. Une fois installés à une table près de la fenêtre, une très jolie serveuse se présenta à eux.

**- Bonjour, je suis Sandy, que puis-je vous servir ?**

**- Un café noir sans sucre pour moi, **Gibbs regarda Tony qui avait le regard perdu à l'extérieur.

- **Hé Tony, tu veux un café ?**

**- Oui, un café ce sera très bien.**

**- Donc deux cafés et rajoutez des beignets. **Dit Gibbs.

**- Tony ? **

**- ...**

**- Tony ! Ça va ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui.**

La serveuse revint avec les deux cafés et les beignets.

**- Tenez messieurs.**

**- Merci, combien vous dois-je ? **Demanda Gibbs.

**- 7 dollars.**

**- Tenez et gardez la monnaie.**

Gibbs n'était pas à l'aise. Le silence de Tony le rendait très nerveux.

**- Tu veux un beignet ?** Demanda Gibbs.

**- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.**

**- OK ! Alors, si tu as fini ton café, on va se remettre en route. Je vais demander à la serveuse de nous emballer le reste des beignets.**

**- Je t'attends à la voiture.**

Tony se leva et sortit.

Gibbs le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

Ils repartirent. Gibbs mit un peu de musique pour casser le silence pesant. Tony s'endormit rapidement. Il était près de midi quand il se réveilla.

**- Bien Dormi ?**

**- Mmm**

**- Tu as faim ? On est à 6 kilomètres de la prochaine ville, on peut s'y arrêter si tu veux.**

**- Oui, on n'a qu'à faire comme ça.**

_**Restaurant :**_

Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'ils avaient été servis, Tony avait à peine touché à son assiette, il avait le regard crispé.

**- Hé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as à peine touché à ton repas. Demanda Gibbs.**

**- Je n'ai pas très faim.**

**-Tony, ta jambe te fait mal ?**

**- Ça va.**

**- Hé ! Ne me mens pas.**

Tony soupira

**- Oui, j'ai mal ! Ça va, t'es content ? Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que ça me fasse un mal de chien.**

**- Non, je ne suis pas content. Attends-moi là.**

Gibbs revint deux minutes plus tard et tendit un comprimé à Tony.

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Pour la douleur : c'est un peu plus fort que tes antidouleurs. C'est Emily qui me les a passés.**

Gibbs ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était de la morphine.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils repartirent.

_**Nashville 20h15.**_

Tony et Gibbs s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel et prirent une chambre double.

- **Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici. Je me demande si les parents de Sarah habitent toujours ici.**

**- Tu veux aller les voir demain ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont jamais porté dans leur cœur, surtout son père. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour sa fille chérie. **

**- J'aurais aimé avoir un gendre comme toi.**

**- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.**

**- Si, je t'assure.**

**- Elle te manque ?**

**- Oui, chaque jour que Dieu fait, je pense à elle. Si elles n'étaient pas mortes, je me demande si je serais entré au NCIS. **

**- Si Sarah n'était pas morte, je ne serais jamais rentré dans la police, alors le NCIS...**

**- Tu aurais fait quoi à la place ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être entraîneur ou que sais-je : père au foyer avec une femme médecin ? Elle avait commencé son internat en pédiatrie. **

**- Shannon voulait que je quitte l'armée après ma mission en Irak. Elle voulait reprendre son boulot, elle était institutrice.**

**- Tu as ressenti quoi quand Kelly est née ?**

**- Je ne pourrais pas mettre de mots dessus, c'est quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Angoissant et merveilleux en même temps. Quand Kelly est née, ça a été les plus beaux jours de ma vie, j'avais dans mes bras une partie de Shannon et une partie de moi. Et j'ai eu la trouille en même temps, j'étais jeune et je pensais que je ne m'en sortirais jamais.**

**- Tu avais quel âge ?**

**- 21 ans.**

**- L'âge que j'avais quand il est né. Avec Sarah on n'avait pas encore trouvé de prénom.**

**- Il n'est pas trop tard. Enfin, je veux dire, tu peux lui trouver un prénom.**

**- Quand j'étais dans le coma, je l'ai vu. Je ne peux pas dire à quoi il ressemblait, je ne m'en souviens pas ou plutôt, c'était un bébé comme tous les bébés. Quand il est mort, les médecins ont refusé que je le voie. Soi-disant, il était trop prématuré et il valait mieux pour moi que je ne le voie pas. **

Le visage de Tony se crispa brusquement, il pâlit et eut le souffle coupé.

**- Hé, ça va ?**

**- Non, la douleur est revenue, je crois que je vais vomir.**

Tony alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit dans l'évier.

- **Ça va aller ?**

**- Bon sang ! Ces douleurs ne vont donc jamais s'arrêter ?**

Gibbs tendit à Tony un autre comprimé de Morphine et l´aida à s'allonger.

20 minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé une bonne mine et il se redressa.

- **Ça va mieux ?**

**-Oui, la douleur a presque disparu.**

**-Il se fait tard, on devrait aller manger.**

**-Va-y sans moi, je n'ai pas faim.**

**-Non Tony ! Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin et à midi, tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette. Alors ce soir, tu viens manger comme il faut. C'est important pour ta récupération et pas de discussions.**

**- A vos ordres, chef!**

_**Samedi 9 juin, 4h du matin:**_

Gibbs se réveilla et se tourna vers le lit de Tony : Il était vide. Gibbs alluma la lumière et se leva.

Il alla voir si son agent se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Non, elle était vide.

**-Bon sang Tony, où es-tu allé ?**

Il mit ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre. Tony était là, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

**-Tony, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? **

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sorti.**

**-Non ça va, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as encore mal?**

**-Oui.**

**-Allez viens, on va à l'intérieur. Je vais te passer un antalgique. **

_**Cimetière de **__**Clarksville :**_

Gibbs se tenait à l'écart. Tony était devant la tombe de Sarah et de son fils. Il y déposa un bouquet de lys blancs, les fleurs qu'elle préférait.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé te dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de le faire. Mon patron à pensé que ça me ferais du bien de venir ici, je ne sais pas. Après, il veut qu'on aille au Mexique voir quelqu'un, il ne m'a pas dit qui. Remarque, je ne lui ai pas demandé, peut être que je devrais le faire. **

**Tu me manques Sarah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas mort dans l'accident mais, d'après Emily, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose. **

Au bout d'un moment, Gibbs s'avança vers Tony et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune agent.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Ouais. C'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis qu'elle est morte. 13 ans déjà ! Et la douleur est toujours la même, elle ne diminue pas avec le temps. Au contraire, on a beau la cacher ou l'ignorer, elle est toujours là. Tu crois qu'on n´est faits que pour une seule femme ? **

**Car si c'est ça, j'ai dépassé le quota qui m'était imparti.**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Nathan.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Nathan, Sarah aimait beaucoup ce prénom. Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il s'appelle ainsi.**

**-C'est joli.**

**-Je me demande quel genre de père j'aurais été. Quand Sarah m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai paniqué. Au début, je n'en voulais pas. J'ai mis cinq mois pour en accepter l'idée et voilà qu'il meure quelques jours après. Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas fait un bon père.**

**-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?**

**-Dans ma famille, on a plein de traditions qui se transmettent de père en fils, dont celle de battre femmes et enfants.**

**-Tony, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça.**

**-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Une fois, j'ai frappé Sarah pendant une dispute.**

**-Tony…**

**-Je voudrais rentrer. **Le coupa Tony.

**-Bien, on y va.**

De retour à l'hôtel, Tony s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement. Gibbs sortit de la chambre et en profita pour appeler Emily.

-**C'est Gibbs. **

**-…**

**-Tony ne va pas très fort, son genou lui fait mal. J'ai déjà du lui donner de la morphine, il n'a pas d'appétit. Il mange très peu et je ne préfère pas parler de son moral.**

**-…**

**- Alors bon voyage.**

Gibbs retourna dans la chambre, Tony dormait encore. Il en profita pour mettre les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils devaient libérer la chambre pour midi.

**-Tony, il faut te réveiller. On doit libérer la chambre.**

Tony se réveilla, il avait l'air d'aller vraiment mal.

**-Ça va ?**

Tony haussa les épaules. Gibbs l'aida à se lever.

**-Merci.**

**-On va manger et ensuite on se met en route, ça te vas ? **Dit Gibbs

**-Si toi ça te vas…** Dit Tony d'une voix à peine audible.

_**Deux jours plus tard **_

Ils venaient de s'arrêter à San Antonio, dernière étape avant Tijuana.

_**Restaurant du motel :**_

-**Gibbs, pourquoi veux-tu m'emmener au Mexique ?**

**-Il y a une personne qui aimerait te revoir.**

**-Je ne connais personne qui habite au Mexique.**

**-Si, ton ancienne nourrice. **

**-Mon ancienne nourrice ! Comment sais-tu que j'ai eu une nourrice ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé. **

D'un seul coup, Gibbs se sentit mal à l´aise : il allait devoir expliquer à Tony les recherches qu'il avait fait faire par Fornell pendant que Tony était dans le coma.

**-Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital dans le coma, j'ai demandé à Fornell de faire une recherche pour moi. Je voulais savoir si ton père t'avais menti ou pas sur le fait que ta mère était morte.**

Tony se leva.

**-Comment as-tu osé, tu te prends pour qui Gibbs ! Dieu le père** !?

Tony prit le chemin de la chambre.

**-Attends Tony ! Je voulais simplement d'aider !**

Tony s'arrêta et fixa Gibbs.

**-M'aider à quoi, hein ? A me confirmer une nouvelle fois que j'étais la chose que mes parents détestait le plus sur terre ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé ? Tu veux que je te dise, tu es une ordure ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Laisse-moi ! Oublie-moi et rentre chez toi.**

Tony lui tourna le dos et commença à repartir quand Gibbs le retint par l'épaule. Tony se retourna brusquement en lâchant sa béquille gauche, lui mit un grand coup de poing dans la figure. Gibbs tomba au sol et perdit connaissance quelques instants. Quand il reprit connaissance, Tony n'était plus là. Il s'assit et se massa la mâchoire.

-**Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il avait tel crochet du gauche.**

Il se leva et s'aperçut que son arme avait disparu.

**-Non Tony, tu n'as pas fais ça !**

Gibbs courut à la chambre mais Tony ne s'y trouvait pas. Il prit son portable et l'appela mais il avait laissé son téléphone dans la chambre.

**-Et merde !**

Gibbs se mit à la recherche de Tony.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches, Gibbs l´aperçut, assis contre un rocher, au bord du Rio Grande.

**-Tony?**

**-Ne t'approches pas, je t'ai demandé de me laisser. Rentre à Washington et oublie-moi.**

**-Non Tony, j'ai promis de t'aider et je tiendrais cette promesse.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personned´ailleurs. **

**-Tony, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai perdu celles à qui je tenais le plus au monde, ma femme Shannon et ma fille Kelly. Quand Kate est morte, je ne suis juré que je ne perdrais plus jamais un autre agent. Tony, tes parents ne t´ont peut-être jamais aimé, ils t'ont fait subir ce qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais subir. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, tu as perdu les femmes que tu as aimées et un fils que tu n'as jamais pu connaître. Mais tu n'es pas seul, ne ferme pas ton cœur à l'amour des autres, laisse-les t´aimer Tony.**

_Tony ne répondit pas, il avait l'air perdu. Sa main tremblait en serrant et desserrant l'arme qu'il tenait._

**-Tony, tu es plus qu'un agent ou un ami. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, et je refuse de perdre un autre être que j'aime. Abby ne supporterait pas de te perdre non plus, tu es comme un frère pour elle. McGee serait complètement perdu sans toi, tu comptes énormément pour lui, tu es son exemple. Ducky ne te considère pas que comme un ami mais comme un membre de sa famille.**

**On est une famille Tony! Toi, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Ziva et moi, on forme une famille. Pas une famille de sang certes, mais une famille de cœur et c'est encore plus important. Et Emily, tu es très précieux à ses yeux.**

_Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tony, qui lâcha l'arme de Gibbs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Gibbs s'approcha de lui, poussa l'arme hors de portée et prit Tony qui pleurait dans ses bras._

**-Ça va aller Tony, je suis là. On sera tous là pour t'aider.**


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ; Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Merci à Jjaïna pour toutes ses corrections.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre 17:**_

Cette nuit-là, Tony eut une nuit très agitée. Gibbs n'avait pas dormi et avait essayé de le calmer et de le rassurer même si Tony ne s´était pas réveillé. Il ne s'était apaisé que vers 4 heures du matin et Gibbs avait donc décidé de le laisser dormir. Il s'était réveillé sur le coup de onze heures.

-**Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Lamentable ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et mon genou me fait un mal d'enfer.**

**-Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut.**

Gibbs lui passa un comprimé de Morphine.

**-Merci! Quelle heure est-t´il? J'ai faim.**

**-Un peu plus de onze heures. Si tu veux, on met nos affaires dans le coffre et on va manger après.**

**-Oui, mais juste avant, j'aimerais prendre une douche.**

Gibbs aida Tony à se lever.

Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie du coma, Tony mangea de bon appétit.

_**Dans la voiture en direction de **__**Tijuana.**_

**-Tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit hier soir? Ou était-ce juste pour ne pas que je fasse de connerie avec ton arme ?**

**-Tiens, parlons-en de mon arme ! La prochaine fois que tu y retouches, je te fous mon pied au cul. C'est compris? Sinon, pour répondre à ta première question, oui je le pensais vraiment. Je te considère comme un fils. Et, si ton père n'a pas compris la chance qu'il a eu d'avoir un fils comme toi, alors il n´a rien compris à la vie. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir un fils qui te ressemble. Je suis fier de toi, de l'homme que tu es. Tu es un excellent agent sur qui on peut compter. Je t´accorde que, parfois, tes méthodes sont un peu spéciales, mais elles ont toujours été efficaces. Et ne va pas répéter ça aux autres !**

**-Merci Gibbs, patron.**

Gibbs eut un léger sourire.

**-Désolé, ce que j'ai pu te dire hier soir, je ne le pensais pas. Mais sur le coup, j'étais tellement en colère et puis, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde connaisse mon passé. Je crois que je me suis senti trahi quand tu m'as dit que tu avais fait faire des recherches sur moi.**

**J'ai eu l'impression que je n'avais plus ta confiance. Alors, elle est bien en vie n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu dans le regard de mon père qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. D'ailleurs, il ne m´a que très rarement menti.**

**-Oui, elle est bien vivante. Si tu veux, je peux te passer le dossier que Fornell m'a donné.**

**-Tu es allé la voir?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et je parie qu'elle n'a pas voulu entendre parler de moi.**

**-Tony, je suis dé…**

**-Non, ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ce dossier, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Elle ne mérite pas que je prenne la peine de savoir ce qu'est sa vie maintenant. Comme tu l´as dit, j'ai une autre famille à présent et celle-là, je l'ai choisie. Au fait, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand on dit qu'on est désolé, mais je le suis sincèrement : pour avoir pris ton arme, pour le coup de poing et pour t'avoir déçu.**

**-Excuses acceptées. Mais, premièrement, tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Et deuxièmement, depuis quand as-tu un pareil crochet du gauche ?**

**-Depuis que j'ai des béquilles ! À l'hosto, le kiné m'a pas mal fait bosser les bras pour arriver à tenir debout.**

**-Tiens, en parlant de kiné, quand on sera à Tijuana je veux que tu reprennes ta rééducation. Car, depuis qu'on est partis, tu n'as fait aucun des exercices demandés par le kinésithérapeute.**

**-Pour quoi faire? Mieux boiter?**

Gibbs lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

**-Hé ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?**

**-Rien, justement. Tu vas te bouger les fesses et faire les exercices demandés. Et tu vas prendre au sérieux ta rééducation, car je te veux de retour sur le terrain dans 1 mois et c'est un ordre, compris!? **

Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes.

**-Compris boss. **Dit Tony avec l´ébauche d´un sourire. **Patron, une dernière chose, j'aimerais que mon passé reste entre toi, Ducky et moi. Je ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe soit au courant.**

**-Comme tu voudras. Mais, même s'ils étaient au courant, en quoi ça te gênes ?**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'ils agissent différemment avec moi.**

Gibbs approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il voyait bien ce que voulait dire Tony. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait agi différemment avec lui quand il avait su tout ce par quoi il était passé. Au début, par pitié. Pour finir, par admiration face au courage qu'il avait eu d'affronter tout ça.

Ils roulèrent encore pendant un moment. Gibbs regarda l'heure, prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un.

**-Bonsoir, je voudrais parler à madame Sanchez, s'il vous plait. No espagnol. Tony, demande madame Sanchez, on ne se comprend pas.**

**- Buenas noches, sería - posible de hablado a Sánchez Theresa si les agrada.**

_**(-Bonsoir, serait-il possible de parler à Sanchez Theresa s'il vous plait.)**_

**-…**

**- Elle sera là dans environ une demi-heure. Que veux-tu que je laisse comme message ? demanda-t´il à Gibbs.**

**-Il faut lui dire qu'on sera là aux alentours de 22 heures.**

- puede decir a la Sra. Sánchez que el Sr. Gibbs y Tony estarán allí al alrededores de 22 horas

_**(-pourriez-vous dire à madame Sanchez que Monsieur Gibbs et Tony seront là aux alentours de 22 heure**__**s.)**_

**-…**

**-Gracias.**

**-C'est elle qui m'as appris l'espagnol. Et moi, je lui ai appris notre langue et l'Italien.**

**-Tu parles aussi Italien ?**

**-Oui, à la maison on ne parlait quasiment qu'Italien. Une des exigences de mon grand-père paternel. À 4 ans, j'étais parfaitement trilingue.**

**- Un bon atout dans la vie.**

_**21h43 **__**Tijuana.**_

**Ils venaient d'arriver devant chez Theresa. **

**-J'appréhende les retrouvailles. J'avais seulement 8 ans quand je l´ai vue pour la dernière fois.**

**-Elle m'a fait bonne impression. Elle était très inquiète pour toi quand je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'hôpital.**

Une femme approchant la cinquantaine sortit de la maison.

**-Monsieur Gibbs, bonsoir. Tony.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa quelques minutes.

**-Comme tu as changé ! Tu es devenu un bel homme. **Elle serra Tony dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte d'un bras.

**-Entrez, je vais vous présenter ma famille.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie qu'ils étaient à Tijuana. Tony avait fait d'énormes progrès grâce à la rééducation et à sa volonté de vouloir enfin s'en sortir. Il ne se servait plus que d'une seule béquille à présent.

Tony marchait sur la plage quand Gibbs le rejoignit.

-**Déjà réveillé !**

**-Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Gibbs, j'aimerais rentrer à Washington.**

**-Quand ?**

**-Aujourd'hui, au plus tard demain. Vu qu'on est venus en voiture, qu'on va repartir de la même façon et qu'on est 3648 kilomètre de Washington, j'aimerais qu'on ne tarde pas trop pour partir. Il y a des personnes qui me manquent là-bas.**

**-Bien, on peut partir dans la matinée alors. Au fait, je voulais te dire une chose, il serait bien que tu vois un psy.**

**-Je ne suis pas fou.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais fou Tony, mais tu dois voir un professionnel pour qu'il t'aide.**

**-Non, si on apprend au NCIS que je suis suivi par un psy, ils vont me suspendre. **

**- Alors, fait ça avec Ducky. Après tout, il a un diplôme en psychologie.**

**-Je suis obligé ?**

**-Oui**

**-Alors, si je suis obligé, je préfère que ce soit avec Ducky.**

_**Washington 8heures du matin.**_

_**Laboratoire d'Abby.**_

La musique était très forte, Tony l'arrêta ;

-**Hé, remettez ça !** dit Abby en se retournant.

**-Tony !!** Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras **–Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bonne mine tu sais. Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ? Où est Gibbs. ?**

**-Abby, tu m'étouffes !**

**-Oh, pardon ! dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte. **

**-Nous sommes arrivés dans la nuit. Gibbs est avec la directrice et oui, je vais bien.**

**-Je vois que tu n'as plus qu'une seule béquille, c'est que ta rééducation se passe bien ?**

**-Ça se passe bien. Pas assez vite à mon goût, mais je fais avec.**

**-Ziva, McGee et Ducky vont être contents de te revoir.**

**-Moi aussi, je vais être content de vous revoir. Vous m'avez tous manqués.**

**-Tu reprends quand ?**

**-Demain, mais en restant au bureau. Pour le retour sur le terrain, ce sera en fonction de ma complète rééducation et de l'avis du doc.**

Le soir, toute l'équipe alla manger chez Tony. Emily avait préparé le repas. McGee et elle avaient d'ailleurs profité de l´occasion pour annoncer leur fiançailles.

_**11 juillet :19heures 30**_

Toute l'équipe était réunie au bureau. Non, pas toute, il manquait Tony et la directrice.

-**C'est bien long, il aurait du finir il y a près d'une heure**. Dit Abby.

**-Il ne va pas tarder Abby. Tu sais, parfois les tests prennent plus de temps que prévu. **Dit Gibbs.

**-Et s'il n'avait pas réussi** ; Dit McGee.

**-Il n'y a pas de raison Tim. Tony a parfaitement récupéré et il va réussir. **Dit Emily

Cinq minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tony et Jen en sortirent.

Toute l'équipe scruta Tony qui ne disait rien. Ce fut Abby qui craqua la première.

**-Alors ?**

Tony sortit un papier de sa veste et l'ouvrit face à ses amis.

-**Apte au service. **Déclara t-il.

Il y eu des acclamations de joie et tous félicitèrent Tony.

Pour fêter ça, ainsi que l'anniversaire d'Emily et de Tony, ils allèrent tous au restaurant.

Gibbs prît Tony à part;

**-Tu as tenu ta promesse.**

**-Oui, et même avec quatre jours d'avance.**

Gibbs sortit un paquet de son sac.

**-Tiens.** Dit-il en tendant le paquet à Tony ;

**-C'est quoi ?**

**-Ouvre et tu verras.**

Tony ouvrit le paquet.

-**Un nouveau Sig ? Le mien allait très bien.**

**-Il ne va plus très bien. Après l'accident, il n´était plus était utilisable.**

**-Je vois, merci.**

**-Mais de rien. Je suis content de récupérer mon agent de terrain. Tu as encore de la rééducation à faire?**

**-Oui, une fois par semaine pendant encore un mois et je dois garder une genouillère pour le boulot ou pour le sport jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **

**-Hé, vous venez ? Le repas va être servi.** Appela Ziva.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

The end !!!????

* * *

Dites-moi si vous voulez un troisième volet de mes fic, une autre suite

1-L'union fait la force.

2-Quand le passé resurgit. (suite de l'union fait la force).


End file.
